


Кинкардин

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark!Charles, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Musicians, Top Charles, мудро!логан
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Эрик - шахтер, Чарльз - студент королевской академии. Два человека со своими потерями нашли друг друга. Но ненадолго.





	1. Chapter 1

Порой Эрику казалось, что его жизнь была предопределена с первым вздохом промозглого абердинширского воздуха. Мать рассказывала, что Эрик был беспокойным, постоянно плачущим младенцем: стоило открыть окно, как он с грустным, пробирающим до костей воем прятал лицо на материнской груди — словно воздух был ему не спасением, а проклятием. 

Эрик ненавидел шум реки, рокот машинных моторов и лязганье разводного моста; безликие серые здания электростанции заставляли его вздрагивать от непонятного ему самому страха. 

Каждый день отец спускался в шахту, а мать, придя после работы, брала Эрика с собой на побережье. Облаченный в непромокаемый плащ и резиновые сапоги, Эрик кидал камешки в воду, бегал по берегу, пугая чаек, и наблюдал в бинокль за катерами. Хотя он никогда не любил это время, пропитанное тревогой за отца и отчаянием безденежья, оно, пожалуй, было затишьем перед бурей, островком, на котором стоял Эрик, прежде чем его захлестнуло с головой.

В 85-ом отца не стало. Во время забастовок его смяло толпой и он упал вниз, под башмаки своих же союзников. Восемнадцатилетний Эрик сидел дома с матерью, мокрый от нервов и бесцельных перемещений — с первого этажа на второй, со второго на первый. Не раз порывался выйти и поехать к отцу, но мать отговаривала его, заклиная всем, чем можно: церковью, уважением к родителям, его же собственным словом. Глядя на ее бледное лицо и дрожащую нижнюю губу, Эрик соглашался. Он так и не простил себя, почувствовав всю тяжесть вины за смерть близкого человека, когда вечером им позвонили из Абердинского королевского госпиталя.

Без отца все пошло наперекосяк. Больше не было семейной страховки, и мать, заболев, оставалась дома, звонила на работу и просила найти себе замену, пока она лечит _эту вредную, никак не проходящую простуду_. «Такая погода сейчас, да? Только болеть». «Верно, а у реки совсем выдувает». «Ну вы не волнуйтесь, дорогая, мы кого-нибудь подыщем».

Эрик учился на курсах и проходил практику в шахте Лонганнет. На отцовской машине он пересекал мост Кинкардин — рано утром, пока не рассвело, и вечером, когда уже темнело. Вдалеке оставались огни Файфа; отраженные в реке, они мерцали с обеих сторон, как мириады светлячков — Эрик, следя за ними краешком глаза, выкуривал сигарету за сигаретой и стряхивал пепел прямо на дорогу. 

Мать без конца кашляла, и однажды по дороге на курсы Эрик отвез ее в муниципальную больницу. Ему было до тошноты противно оставлять ее в этом тусклом, вонючем помещении, куда свозили неимущих со всего Кинкардина, но, как бы Эрику ни хотелось этого признавать, у него не было ни денег, ни работы, ни готовой помочь родни. 

Прошла неделя ожидания.

Эрик, как обычно, вернулся поздно. В доме не горел свет. Сжимая подмышкой мешок с хлебом и молоком, Эрик прокрался через прихожую. 

Мать сидела в темноте кухне, иссиня-бледная на черном фоне окна. Ее лицо было таким невыразительным, что Эрик в первую минуту не узнал ее и вздрогнул. Смотря в сторону, она рассказала, что снова была в больнице, что все хорошо — она уже позвонила на работу, что Эрику не нужно волноваться, что _это_ всегда было в их семье, и ей стоило быть готовой, и...

Эрик почувствовал тесноту в горле и сглотнул. В его голове все еще проносился поток цветных огней, которые он видел с высоты моста, а перед ним сидела она — до прозрачности тонкая женщина, вся словно состоящая из синих, черных и бледно-серых тонов. Она смотрела на него виновато и с жалостью, словно хотела попросить у него прощения. 

— Ты же понимаешь, — ответила она на его немой вопрос, — что у нас сейчас нет денег. Если бы твой отец был жив... 

Эрик, боясь выронить бутылку с молоком, поставил ее на стол. Мать слегка отодвинулась в сторону, прижала ладони к себе. В них был ее носовой платок.

— А как же еврейская община?

— Ты же знаешь, что они не финансируют клиники и хосписы. Если бы нам было куда пойти, разве бы мы волновались?

Эрик осторожно сел рядом с ней. Ему было мерзко оттого, что он уже относится к ней по-другому — будто больница, кабинеты, полные оборудования и врачей, поставили на его матери клеймо. Оно будет на ней до самого конца, и Эрик никогда не сможет видеть в ней человека, которого видел раньше. 

— Ты уверена, — тихо спросил он, — что это... _то самое_? 

— Мне очень жаль. Прости меня, Эрик.

— Ты не должна извиняться.

Эрик взял ее руку в свою, заставляя разжать пальцы, вытащил из них носовой платок. Впервые подумал о том, какими маленькими стали ее руки с тех пор, как она укачивала в них Эрика-ребенка. 

— Мы должны что-нибудь придумать. Я сделаю перерыв в учебе, найду работу... что угодно. Я легко смогу найти работу. Мы справимся вместе — есть химиотерапия, лекарства, в конце концов! 

Мать остановила его нервным жестом.

— В этом нет смысла, Эрик. Все кончено. 

И только в тот момент Эрик увидел в ее глазах, что все давно решено. В них, черных, как стоячая вода, не было ни намека на свет — она смотрела не на сына, а внутрь себя. Тонула в беспорядочных мыслях, которые успела передумать за несколько часов в ожидании разговора. 

— Сколько?

— Два месяца. 

— Это не может быть ошибкой?

— Нет. Они нашли метастазы у меня в желудке. А я-то думала, — она рассмеялась ломким, каркающим смехом, — что это обострение гастрита. Думала, съела что-нибудь не то. 

Эрик, едва управляя холодными, трясущимися руками, достал из шкафчика стакан и налил матери молока. Она наблюдала за этим со странным любопытством, приняла стакан и маленькими, мелкими глотками выпила его до самого дна, пока Эрик, смотря в темную пустоту окна, вытирал ладони о джинсы. 

Мать была похожа на тощую длинношеюю птицу — аиста или журавля — и острый нос только усиливал сходство. Эрик так разозлился на себя, что у него даже разболелась голова: как он мог не замечать всего этого? Ее аккуратные движения, и кашель, и худобу. То, как она звала его из постели, прося подняться к ней в комнату, чтобы она могла поцеловать его перед уходом. Как она все больше времени проводила одна и слишком много, слишком громко смеялась. Пыталась рассеять его внимание, заставить не волноваться. Эрик связывал ее поведение со смертью отца — хотя в последние годы между Эди и Якобом была холодность шириной в айсберг, Эрик не мог себе представить, как она, должно быть, скучала по нему. 

Он отвел ее в постель, а сам полночи бродил по комнате, бесшумно ступая и перебирая предметы — важных свидетелей его взросления. Коллекция машинок, пополняющаяся, когда Эди находила подработки, коллекция камней, пополняющаяся бесплатно. Письма, открытки, списки продуктов на салфетках — хлам, который ему так и не вздумалось выбросить, — фотографии Эрика-мальчика: с отцом, с матерью, со школьными друзьями, на фоне школы, синагоги, реки. Отец в рабочей каске и с фонарем гордо приобнимает Эрика за плечо — _мой мальчик_ ; трехлетний Эрик на празднике профсоюзов в крошечном костюме горняка. Групповая фотография, переданная бывшими одноклассниками Якоба в день похорон, — что она делает в этой комнате? — «Хороший друг и верный товарищ, покойся с миром».

Дни потекли своим чередом. 

Были рецепты, таблетки, крики матери по ночам. Эрик поражался, как быстро их семья катилась вниз, кубарем по наклонной, и полет было уже не остановить, а ему только и оставалось, что злиться, кричать и разбивать руки в кровь об шкаф — тайком, чтобы чего доброго не услышала мать. Эрик орал в трубку на Анну Лойман — приятельницу матери из общины, и кончил тем, что назвал ее старой проклятой стервой, потому что она не смогла пообещать ему ничего, кроме молитв.

С ибупрофена — Эрик перетряхнул аптечку, выискивая все до последней таблетки, — Эди перешла на кодеин и трамадол. Она жаловалась на боли в желудке и спине, почти перестала вставать и плакала от страха, а Эрик не мог ее утешить, потому что сперва ему нужно было утешить себя, а этого он тоже не мог. 

Он брал отгулы и переносил занятия, частенько обивал порог общины, молчал, угрожал и умолял, пока им наконец не послали сиделку. Она ухаживала за матерью утром, пока Эрик отсиживался на пластиковых стульях учебного корпуса или отскребал уголь с лица под струями казенного душа. 

Вечером Эрик на цыпочках входил в затхлый дом, как в склеп, боясь, что не застанет ее живой. Не раздавалось ни звука — только иногда тарахтел холодильник и с треском нагревались батареи. Мать лежала в своей комнате наверху — в большой двуспальной кровати, — закутанная в простынь, как труп. Чаще всего она спала, но однажды в среду, когда Эрик вернулся раньше обычного, встретила его, сидя в постели.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил он.

Эди улыбнулась. 

— Плечи очень болят. И поясница. Присядь рядом со мной, пожалуйста.

Он сел, стараясь не касаться ее — боялся сделать ей больно. Простыни вокруг нее были испачканы мокротой и кровью.

Она на удивление цепко схватила его ладонь. 

— Эрик, сынок, теперь, когда я ухожу, пообещай мне кое-что.

— Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.

Он придвинулся ближе к матери, чтобы не пропустить ни слова: ее голос был тихим и четким.

— Ты остаешься совсем один. И хотя я, конечно, буду наблюдать за тобой сверху, — она попыталась рассмеяться, — я не смогу вбить в твою голову ничего, даже если понадобится. Надеюсь, я выполнила хорошую работу, воспитывая тебя, правда же?

Эрик изогнул губы в улыбке — у него уже стоял комок в горле.

— Пожалуйста, следи за собой. Ты обещаешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке.

Он хотел ответить, но Эди оборвала его, покачав головой.

— Стой. Я помню тебя совсем маленьким, — по ее лицу скользнуло радостное выражение, — вот такусеньким. Ты был таким чудесным ребенком, только все время плакал. Помнишь, как мы гуляли по берегу? Однажды тебя клюнула чайка и ты спрятался от нее у меня на руках.

По щекам Эрика, не останавливаясь, текли слезы. Они стекали на его рубашку, оставляя пятна, и затуманивали взгляд. Эрик вытер лицо рукавом. 

— Я помню, я помню.

На самом деле он ничего не помнил.

— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? — прошептала она.

Эрик еще долго держал ее заледеневшую руку. 

Он так и не успел произнести обещание.

А спустя неделю Эрик встретил Чарльза.

*** 

Чарльз, очевидно, был сыном богатых родителей. Отвратительно жизнерадостным, разбирающимся в марках модной одежды и меняющим гардероб каждый сезон; он был из тех, кто платит за самолет до материка только затем, чтобы провести выходные в Париже и _еще два дня в Швейцарии у самых гор_ , беззаботно болтает о _хороших греческих ресторанах в Лондоне_ и рассуждает о преимуществах образования в Англии перед университетами Лиги Плюща.

С Эриком они встретились у кафе — столкнулись в самых дверях, — и горячий кофе из стаканчика залил сумку из _натуральной кожи_ и рукав плаща нежно-оливкового цвета. 

«Блядь, — было первое, что подумал Эрик. — Эти шмотки, наверное, дорогие».

От любых мыслей о ценах (и, как следствие, отсутствии у него денег) ему становилось не по себе и холодело в ногах. 

— Все в порядке, не надо извиняться, — сказал Чарльз, и вторым, о чем подумал Эрик, было: «От этого акцента упадет в обморок сама королева».

— Все хорошо, — сказал Чарльз, и от его улыбки у Эрика во рту стало кисло. — Это моя вина, мне следовало быть немного внимательнее. Давайте выпьем здесь кофе и поговорим. Я приглашаю.

Это решило все, ведь у Эрика не было денег. Он перебивался чаем и тостовым хлебом, холодными спагетти, намертво прилипшими к кастрюле, устрашающе сухими мюсли. Мать с ума сошла бы, увидев такую диету, но ее больше не было, и Эрик мог позволить себе все, что угодно. Ни на что другое денег не оставалось.

Его счет опустел после хлопот с похоронами, в животе урчало и сосало, а кофе, купленный на последние 2.50, остывал на одежде богатенького заезжего мальчишки.

— Меня пригласил в Кинкардин один приятель, — Чарльз заказал себе кусок торта и теперь взмахнул ложкой в креме, — и я заглянул отдохнуть.

Эрик наблюдал за ним из-за кофейной чашки, как волчонок смотрит из-за деревьев на человеческую деревню с чуждым ему гамом и играющими детьми. Ботинки Эрика были в кладбищенской земле, руки — в следах угля и синтетическом аромате свечей из общины. Утром Эрик заезжал туда, будто чтобы выслушать соболезнования, но на самом деле — чтобы забрать конфеты с печеньем из вазочки на столе. 

В этот день он почти ничего не ел, кроме тех твердых, застывших, как лава Помпей, печенюшек, и крепкий кофе ударил в пустой желудок, отозвавшись гулкостью в черепе и пульсацией в висках.

— Хочешь что-нибудь еще? — спросил Чарльз и тут же пустился болтать дальше. — Хорошая сегодня погода. Говорят, в Нью-Йорке дожди, представляешь? В одном книжном даже подмыло фундамент и затопило склад. Приятно познакомиться, кстати. И да, возьми те брошюры на подоконнике, это же меню, я не ошибся? Мне нравится этот город.

Эрик изучал названия сэндвичей, бургеров и видов картошки, не различая слов, сканировал числа в надежде выбрать самое калорийное, но не понимал, что больше — 1200 или 2100. Он собирался поесть за счет нового знакомого, и когда ему принесли заказ — жирное, цветастое, набитое ингредиентами нечто — впился в него зубами, вместо мяса чувствуя вату и картон. 

Чарльз радовал взгляд после череды грустных лиц и бархатных гробовых крышек. Лощеный, умиротворенный, сытый мальчик, выбравшийся отдохнуть от стресса большого города у реки. Чистый, пахнет, конечно, не как мужики после дня в шахте, не потом, пивом и дешевыми куриными ножками. Эрик ел и старался не показывать виду, что перед глазами у него все еще стоит мертвое лицо матери — белое, бескровное, с тонкими, почти неразличимыми по цвету губами.

Забросив вещи домой, Эрик вышел на причал прогуляться. Чарльз оставил ему номер телефона, и по улыбкам, которые он дарил Эрику в неограниченных количествах, можно было не сомневаться, что он от этого звонка ждет. Позвонить действительно стоило — может, Эрику перепадет обед с теплым супом и полноценным вторым — неплохая альтернатива сухому корму. 

От мыслей о сексе было тоскливо — будто Эрик собирался трахаться на свежей могиле матери, в расстоянии всего шести футов от ее тела — поэтому оставалось думать только о еде. 

На берегу складывала пледы семья — собиралась домой после пикника и прогулок. Дети в желтых резиновых сапогах шлепали по воде, мальчик кряканьем подзывал утку и кидал ей кусочки хлеба. Было туманно, свет маяка, мягкий, нечеткий, разрезал пар над водой как нож масло. Эрик запахнул куртку — ветер принес с собой тоску и непередаваемое чувство одиночества, несбывшиеся мечты, о которых он даже не подозревал. Трубы завода вырисовывались черным на красно-бордовом, надсадно кричали чайки. Эрик припомнил рассказ матери и решил, что ненавидит чаек. 

Внизу, у ряда деревянных, окрашенных в синий лодок, лаял соседский пес Морган. Огромная добродушная скотина, словно вывалявшаяся в шоколаде и начищенная до блеска, молодая и сильная, как лошадь. Ее хозяин, долговязый очкарик по имени Хэнк, едва удерживал ее на поводке.

Эрик помнил собаку щенком — помнил, как она подбежала к матери, вывалив язык, и Эди погладила ее по загривку.

— Якоб! — обернулась она к дому. — Может, нам завести собаку?

Отец засмеялся. Они с матерью не были близки, но он подошел и поцеловал ее в щеку, и Эди даже не поморщилась. Сейчас их обоих нет. Вместо них — пустая спальня, закрытые со времен болезни матери шторы, двухэтажный, слишком большой для одного Эрика дом. 

Эрик позвонил Чарльзу, как только вернулся. Он не хотел, но его затошнило от вечера наедине с собой и бормочущим телевизором, сменяющихся в нем картинок и программ. Погромы, пожары, падения самолетов, а одновременно с ними — закадровый смех и идиотские шутки, ставшие несмешными еще во времена королевы Анны. 

— Привет, — почти сразу откликнулся Чарльз. От его голоса веяло невыносимой теплотой.

— Привет.

— Я уже успел соскучиться. 

— Смешно. Мы почти не знакомы.

— Это повод познакомиться получше. 

— Что делаешь?

— Лежу в ванне. Слушаю «Пинк Флойд». Совсем один.

Эрик хмыкнул. Было даже жалко, что настолько прозрачный намек останется без ответа.

— Когда ты возвращаешься в Эдинбург?

— Послезавтра, — до Эрика донеслось бульканье и звуки, напомнившие ему об участии в детском гребном турнире. — Черт, я уронил в воду попкорн.

— М-м. 

— Теперь его нельзя съесть, он весь размок.

— Интересно. 

— Чем занимаешься? Судя по мышечной массе, которую я наблюдал сегодня, ты спортсмен. Отжимаешься, становишься в позу свечи, тянешь пяточку? 

Эрику показалось, что он попал в один из ситкомов, которые крутили по телевизору.

— Ничего я не тяну. Я прохожу практику в шахте. 

— С ума сойти, — с непередаваемым выражением сказал Чарльз. — Вау. Рабочая романтика, все такое.

Эрик немного истерично рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза рукой. Но все лучше, чем сидеть одному. 

— Не хочешь приехать? Приезжай, Эрик. Я дам тебе адрес.

В трубке что-то похлопало — странное, скользкое. Эрик надеялся, что, во имя всего святого, Чарльз не начал дрочить. 

— Хорошо, я приеду.

 _И тебе придется обломаться, сукин ты сын_ , добавил он про себя. 

— Прекрасно, и мы с тобой выпьем за знакомство. 

*** 

У Чарльза в баре была скромная коллекция алкоголя, но ее хватило на то, чтобы Эрик напился в хлам, полночи блевал и еще сутки отходил, плакал и бессвязно рассказывал о матери, пока Чарльз гладил его по спине. Небо светлело. Эрик скорчился в очередном приступе рвоты — содержимое желудка фонтаном ударило вверх.

— Я надеюсь... я не заблевал твою кровать?

— Все в порядке, все хорошо, — Чарльз придержал его за поясницу и подал стакан воды. — Вот, выпей. 

Эрик пил, давился и снова блевал, хватаясь за Чарльза, как за единственный реальный объект среди безумных винно-водочных видений. 

Чарльз склонил его над раковиной, легко касаясь между лопатками, и вымыл ему лицо, а вечером загрузил на заднее сиденье машины и отвез домой. Если бы не размеренные, выбивающие дыру в виске удары шахтерской кирки, Эрик сошел бы с ума от стыда.

Чарльз уехал, но позже звонил из Эдинбурга, рассказывал об учебе в королевской академии, о матери и поездках на морские курорты, названия которых Эрик не мог запомнить, о Монмартре и австрийских народных оркестрах — барабаны, красные бриджи и — _Эрик, мы обязательно должны туда съездить. Очаровательное место, Эрик, вся эта старина — тебе ужасно понравится — белые верхушки церквей, кладбища на зеленых холмах. Коты, добропорядочные, как фламандки в чепчиках, вылизываются между могил..._

Эрик сказал тогда Чарльзу, что от такой голубизны свернулись бы уши даже у самого пидорского пидора в гейской коммуне где-нибудь в Амстердаме, а Чарльз только смеялся и смеялся и смеялся. Эрика понемногу отпускало. Он проходил мимо родительской спальни и больше не хотел выйти из окна; крюк, проворачивающийся в его кишках, постепенно исчезал.

— Эрик, — однажды сказал Чарльз в трубке.

Эрик представил его: сидит в синем — как море, как небо, как рыба в толще воды — кардигане, скрестил по-турецки ноги, на носках дурацкий узор из суши или котят — в этом весь Чарльз. Сидит, прислушивается к дыханию Эрика в динамике, ерошит волосы и улыбается, как оживший Будда. 

— Здравствуй, Чарльз.

— Когда ты можешь приехать?

— Что?

— Я хочу, чтобы мы увиделись, Эрик, — и Чарльз снова рассмеялся этим сочным, искренним, похожим на блеяние басовитого ягненка смехом. — А ты нет? 

Эрик от неожиданности закашлялся.

— Я понимаю, что твой богемный образ жизни позволяет тебе делать что угодно и когда угодно, но не всем так везет.

— Брось, Эрик. Будем гулять и гулять, пока не устанут ноги, и пить кофе, и я свожу тебя в ресторан, а потом сделаю массаж ступней, и отведу в голубятню — оттуда прекрасный вид, надеюсь, ты не против голубиного помета, а потом мы можем лежать на лавочке и смотреть на звезды, и плевать в лебедей в реке Лит...

— Веселые у вас, богачей, развлечения. 

— Нет, ты не понял, это чисто мои, персональные, развлечения. Но я хочу поделиться ими с тобой, — Чарльз громко пожевал, словно разжевывал застывший кубик жевательной резинки, — ну, ты как?

— Я приеду к тебе.

В сердце у Эрика закололо, затянуло. Почти так же сильно, как в ночь после отцовской смерти, но эта была приятная боль — вакуум в животе, громкое буханье в груди, прохладный пот — как в детстве в ожидании похода в парк развлечений. Боль должна была закончиться, рассосаться окончательно в теплоте объятий Чарльза, и Эрик зажмурился — он хотел попасть туда скорей.

— Прекрасно, я позвоню тебе завтра и все расскажу. 

— Хорошо.

— Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра.

Из трубки уже тянулись одинаковые, безликие гудки, а Эрик все держал ее в пальцах — грел ее и грелся об нее, представлял, что Чарльз еще не отключился, и говорил глупости, которых бы никогда не сказал, будь он не один. 

Этой ночью Эрику не снилось кошмаров.

На следующий день Чарльз не позвонил. 

*** 

Эрик шел сквозь дневную рутину как через сон, не думая ни о чем. _Здравствуйте, покажите пропуск, приложите вашу лампу сюда, вам налево, спасибо, держитесь крепче, а отсюда еще миля до штольни... Холодно, черт его дери._

Родительские могилы мало чем отличались от других, ровным рядом приткнувшихся на пологом склоне городского кладбища — уже не приковывали взгляда, затянулись зеленью, как рана свежей кожей. Но под слоями земли, травы, могильных камней тела — его _отец и мать_ — разлагались все больше и больше. Они были такими же чужими, как если бы Эрик приходил почтить родительскую память к помойке на заднем дворе фастфуда и становился на колени в россыпь картофельных крошек. 

Люди относились к Эрику по-доброму. Как бы он этого ни отрицал, участие помогло ему продолжить пробиваться вперед в алгоритме бессмысленных действий. Учеба-работа-сон-прогулки-учеба-работа-сон... 

Логан, внешне грубый и толстокожий, как носорог, вытаскивал Эрика из передряг с тех пор, как они вместе перешли в среднюю школу. Они знали друг друга с детского сада, бегали наперегонки на площадке, менялись куртками — потому что это весело — и устраивали бои на лопатках. У отца Логана была химчистка, и теперь Логан проводил там свободное от колледжа время, выпивая пиво в подсобке и обслуживая редких клиентов. 

Именно Логан держал его за плечи и брызгал водой в лицо, когда у Эрика случился нервный припадок после смерти отца. Эрик задыхался, старался больнее сжать кулаки и вырваться прочь — на черную улицу, на трассу или к реке, а Логан, встряхнув его со всей силы, сказал: «Перестань, чтоб тебя, парень. Успокойся и дыши носом».

Эрик пришел туда, когда стало совсем невмоготу, — в полутемный коридор, полный химических миазмов чистящих средств, пробрался через две крошечные комнатушки, забитые шубами, плащами, яркими рабочими комбинезонами, — и нашел Логана у холодильника. Отбивая пальцами напряженную дробь, Эрик рассказал о Чарльзе. Обрисовал их знакомство несколькими метафорами, слишком емкими, чтобы сделать Чарльзу честь, не забыл про телефонные разговоры — вязкие, сладко-тягучие, полные оставшихся за кадром фантазий. Говоря, Эрик старательно делал скучающее лицо, чтобы Логан не дай бог чего не подумал.

— Вот ведь говнюк, — с чувством сказал Логан.

— Как ты думаешь, он вернется?

— Лучше бы ему не возвращаться, — Логан закатал рукава, но тут же махнул рукой и открыл холодильник. — Пиво или молоко?

— Я за рулем.

— Тогда молоко.

— Ты правда готов начистить ему рожу? 

Эрик глотнул прямо из горлышка — холодное, кисловатое молоко. Бутылка пахла залежалым мясом.

— Я бы начистил, но ты мне вряд ли позволишь. 

— Не позволю, это уж точно. 

Логан похлопал Эрика по плечу.

— Не грусти, этот мальчишка сам упустил свое счастье. Ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще, ты же красивый парень.

Эрик даже немного покраснел — он думал, с ним не случалось этого уже лет сто. Отчего-то он был уверен, что Логан не поймет истинную причину его грусти. Но тот знал его слишком хорошо. Логан смотрел на него — внимательные темные глаза, нечесаные волосы, щетина на подбородке.

— Встряхнись, Эрик, — сказал он. — Приезжай ко мне на выходных — выпьем, сходим в кино. Твои родители были классными ребятами, окей? Но нужно жить дальше, работать там, веселиться. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь.

— Может быть, — легко согласился Логан. — Но я, по крайней мере, понимаю одну вещь — все мы когда-нибудь сдохнем, и если ждать этого в слезах и соплях на диване, ни в чем вообще не будет смысла. Твои старики смотрят на тебя оттуда — спорим, они махают тебе флажками типа футбольных — и кричат: беги, Эрик, беги! — а ты тут раскисаешь. 

— Ты считаешь, что они хотят, чтобы я бежал в объятия к какому-то оксбриджскому гомику?

— Ты же сам сказал, что он учится в Эдинбурге.

Логан вытащил из холодильника коробку китайской лапши, обнюхал ее и поставил греться в микроволновку. 

— Это ничего не меняет. 

— Ну перестань. Ты звонил ему?

Эрик покачал головой.

— Ну так и чего ты сидишь? Может, мне вместо тебя позвонить? 

— Не надо никому звонить. 

— Это вот сейчас совсем глупо, — Логан съел несколько макаронин прямо из коробки, — ты тут сидишь себе, переживаешь, а твой парнишка там может под машину попал, или с мотоцикла свалился, или ему разбили лицо, или телефон за неуплату отключили... 

— Заткнись, Логан, мне и так херово.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, парень. Тебе нужно как следует напиться — лучше в эту субботу, лучше со мной.

Логан протянул Эрику видавшую виды трехзубую вилку и подтолкнул лапшу на середину стола. По его мнению, все беды становились меньше на сытый желудок. 

«Может быть, — подумал Эрик, — Логан не так уж и не прав».

*** 

Небо над рекой серело — скоро оно станет набрякше-фиолетовым, а потом черным, усыпанным звездами, как черничный пирог — сахарной пудрой. Такие пироги делала Эди — иногда, по праздникам, — и их горячая пряная сладость выбивала из головы все плохие мысли. Эрик ел, жмурился от удовольствия, сидя высоком детском стуле и болтая ногами. 

Эрик оставил Логана в химчистке и снова был один. Из-за трухлявой лодки на причале выбежал пес, ткнулся Эрику под ноги и гавкнул ему в лицо — с особой приятельской интонацией, будто увидел старого друга. 

— Отойди, — сказал Эрик, но тут же узнал его. — Морган, где твои хозяева?

Молодая пара помахала ему от воды — они были очень увлечены любовным воркованием, но оба поулыбались Эрику, не подумав, впрочем, отозвать собаку обратно. 

Эрик присел на колени и погладил пса по голове. Когда-то Эди делала то же самое — об этом было тяжело вспоминать. На момент Эрик захотел вернуться обратно — в тот тихий, светлый вечер, сказать и отцу, и матери, что их ждет всего спустя пару лет, сказать: давайте уедем отсюда подальше — за тысячи миль. И пусть бы они считали его сумасшедшим — Эрик обнял бы их обоих и плакал. 

— Простите ли вы меня когда-нибудь? — спросил он.

Соленые слезы текли по его щекам. Морган, скуля, прыгал на всех четырех лапах и вылизывал ему лицо. 

Трубы, и мост, и все утонченное, ювелирное переплетение городских линий — постройки, краны, электропередачи — исчезло в темноте. Будто один более яркий слайд заменили другим — угольно-черным. Будто вытащили цветную бумагу из еще не склеенного коллажа. 

— Меня зовут Рейвен, — сказала девушка у причала. — Я подруга Хэнка.

Она подошла ближе — в темноте Эрик ее почти не мог разглядеть. Но и она не могла видеть его опухших глаз. 

— Мы теперь живем вместе, — Хэнк обнял ее сзади. — Морган, ко мне! 

— Хэнк рассказал мне про... все. Мы будем рады, если ты зайдешь к нам на чай. 

— Да, Эрик, заходи, мы тебе всегда рады.

Хэнк говорил искренне, но по его лицу было видно, что он куда больше заинтересован своей спутницей, уютным вечером с вином у камина и играми с собакой, чем проблемами Эрика. 

Они ушли — Морган звонко лаял в пустоте прибрежных улиц. Эрик постоял немного, слушая шорох воды, и тоже ушел домой.

И, наконец, позвонил Чарльзу. 

***

Чарльз не попал под машину, не свалился с мотоцикла и не разбил лицо. Нет, ему даже не отключили телефон.

Мать Чарльза — в последний год сонная, опухшая, словно рыба, болтающаяся в полудреме под водой, начала оживать. В ресторане, куда отвел ее Чарльз при встрече в Лондоне, она с мечтательной улыбкой отхлебнула вина и сказала, что ей позвонила ее сестра Бет.

— Они, кажется, готовы меня простить.

— Простить за что? — спросил Чарльз.

— Не притворяйся, ты же все знаешь. 

— Я не хочу ни о чем знать, когда дело касается твоих сестер.

— Не говори так, Чарльз, — его мать уже была немного пьяна, — это нехорошо. 

— Нехорошо делать то, что сделали они.

— Ох, помолчи, мой дорогой.

Шерон отмахнулась от него и заказала еще вина. Чарльз нахмурился — ему было неспокойно оттого, что тетки объявились спустя несколько лет после их ссоры с Шерон и клятвенного заверения, что больше они ей слова не скажут, и пусть она только посмеет вернуться домой.

Они тогда долго ругались по телефону, перекидываясь оскорблениями через Атлантический океан. Напоследок Шерон закричала в трубку: _Да провалитесь вы все!_ — больше они ничего не слышали от тетки Бет. 

Чарльз, как бы ни хотел сопереживать матери, не мог скрыть радости. Он ненавидел поездки в заштатный Луизианский городок — Хейвен, где, среди жары и мух, собрались самые свихнувшиеся сектанты и церковники со всей Америки. 

Его выдирали из прохлады, размеренного спокойствия Кембриджа, из круга приятелей и туторов в оксфордских рубашках, сажали в самолет и доставляли на ферму Сиванов — туда, где выросла его мать.

Их неизменно встречала тетка Бет.

— Мы вас тут очень ждали, — говорила она, звонко целуя Шерон в лоб. — Мальчик так вытянулся. Как ты, дорогая?

Чарльзу становилось дурно. Он был насквозь мокрый под рубашкой — больше от страха, чем жары, и видел, как мать с опаской косится в сторону дома: _что скажут остальные?_ Шерон не слишком заботилась о Чарльзе — она уже тогда была слегка не в себе, — но даже в том состоянии чувствовала его тревогу.

Чарльзу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что им с матерью не просто не рады в этом доме — их ненавидят глубоко и искренне.

С каждым годом ему открывались удивительные вещи.

Бет и остальные так и не приняли его в семью. Они морщились от каждой мелочи — вплоть до атласной розовой рубашки — Чарльз ее не носил, но неизменно брал с собой в Луизиану. В их двухэтажном фермерском домике он доводил своих религиозных теток до сумасшествия, не делая ровным счетом ничего. По факту своего происхождения Чарльз был продуктом _смертельных_ неискупимых грехов. Греха, который _сделала эта наша милочка, вот ведь досада, а потом еще и умотала со своим хахалем в Лондон, чтоб ей пусто было, впрочем, не стоит за нее и молиться — ей это уже не поможет...._

Несмотря на все это, что-то тянуло мать Чарльза назад. Воспоминания, неизъяснимая грусть по детству среди прерий, плантаций риса и лошадей, по просторам, которых не найдешь ни в Лондоне, ни в Дублине, ни где-либо еще. _Тесно дышать на этих островах, Чарльз, и все ужасно скученное — ох уж эти викинги, неужто им хватало узких улочек для ходьбы? Мне никогда к этому не привыкнуть._

В Луизиане Чарльз прошел через испытания тетками, кузинами, вечно красным от пьянства дядей Родди (которого Чарльз называл Руди за красный нос), воскресной школой и церковью — темные коридоры, худосочные руки тети Нэн и лошадиная челюсть кузины Маргарет, лысина святого отца, запах навоза от брюк кузена Дрю.

Чарльз до последнего не замечал, как косо смотрят все осведомленные о его появлении на свет родственники. Глядя в его сторону, они словно заглядывали в грязный кошачий лоток — такие кислые делались у них лица, а мать, слишком занятая сама собой, и не думала их осадить.

Вскоре Чарльз узнал, что за него возносит молитвы один чернокожий хер — местный святой-проповедник, и Дрю болтает в воскресной школе о том, что его брат — педик, а таких сжигать надо, _и, может быть, мы подловим его где-то в сарае и натянем на забор — а что, ему не привыкать, ха-ха-ха, давайте, ребята, идем, Дрю, покажи нам, что ты нашел у него под кроватью..._

Шерон тем временем становилось все хуже. Она вылезала из затяжных депрессий только за тем, чтобы рухнуть в них снова, и Чарльз так и не узнал бы, если бы однажды не вернулся из колледжа на день раньше, что мать большую часть времени проводит в кровати или у врачей, а все дела архитектурного бюро давно ведет ее коллега.

Отец звонил несколько раз в год. Спрашивал, как дела, а на самом деле выяснял, хватает ли Чарльзу тех денег, что он щедрой рукой перечислял к Рождеству.

— Спасибо, все в порядке, — отвечал Чарльз.

Если тон получался достаточно холодным, на следующий день приходил перевод, который заканчивался после пары вылазок из кампуса в город.

— Ты уж прости меня, — болтал в трубку отец, — я давно не был в столице и не знаю, какие у вас там цены. 

Брайан Ксавье служил на военно-морской базе в Портсмуте, и, Чарльз был уверен, бывал в Лондоне достаточно часто, чтобы понимать, что его денег хватает только на мелочи вроде ручек с бумагой и обед в Чайна-Хаусе. 

Когда Чарльзу исполнилось восемнадцать, отец облегченно вздохнул и перестал звонить. 

— Ну и пусть проваливает, — сказала по этому поводу Шерон. — К счастью, я позаботилась, чтобы тебе было на что жить.

Это было одним из ее редких осмысленных высказываний в его сторону. Поэтому Чарльз и не хотел отпускать ее в Хейвен к родне — она казалась ему слишком несамостоятельной, девочкой вдвое младше него, проводящей время за играми у себя в голове.

Но перед отъездом — в ожидании примирения с семьей — Шерон пришла в себя. Ее глаза прояснились, и в день, когда Чарльз провожал ее в Хитроу, она выглядела ухоженной, как раньше, помолодевшей и счастливой. 

— Знаешь, я не хочу держать на них зла, — это звучало из ее уст так странно, что Чарльз принюхался — не пьяна ли она. — И тебе лучше их простить, дорогой.

— Не думаю, что это возможно.

Шерон — на каблуках — еле поспевала за ним, быстро катившим чемодан к терминалу.

— Ты как твой отец, дорогой, всегда себе на уме. 

Чарльз обернулся, посмотрел на нее — высокую (на три дюйма выше него), стройную и с россыпью веснушек на щеках; в голубом плаще, в котором она запарится еще на парковке в Новом Орлеане. 

— А ты, несмотря на их отношение к тебе, готова прощать снова и снова, стоит им только извиниться и налить тебе сиропа в уши. 

— О, Чарльз, — медленно проговорила Шерон. — Ты такой злой. Почему бы тебе не порадоваться вместе со мной?

— Скоро твой рейс. Тебе пора. Не забудь позвонить из Нью-Йорка.

Чарльз обнял ее, вдыхая нежный запах ее духов. Шерон крепко сжала его в ответ — настоящая фермерская дочка, все детство загонявшая коней до мыла и пота.

— Постарайся тратить не слишком много денег на пабы и рестораны, ладно?

— Как будто тебе есть до этого какое-то дело.

— Верно, я просто нервничаю, — Шерон усмехнулась. — Давно не летала, вот и трясусь. 

— Ты все еще можешь остаться в Лондоне. 

— Не могу, Чарльз, я им обещала.

Шерон осторожно поцеловала его в щеку.

Через две недели ранним утром — небо еще было блекло-темным, а воздух на балконе влажно забирался под одежду — Чарльзу позвонила Бетти Сиван. Чарльз знал, что она ненавидит его особо — изо всех сил своей смиренной, богопослушной души, как и должно ненавидеть грех, от греха рожденный, тем более если этот грех носит _атласную розовую рубашку_ прямо при соседях. 

— Чарльз, — сладко сказала она, — Ксавье. Мне очень жаль, но наша несчастная Шерон сегодня отошла на небеса. Мои соболезнования. 

В тот миг Чарльз ничего не почувствовал, но ему будто стало тяжело дышать. 

— Когда? — спросил он голосом, похожим на писк. — Почему? 

— Удушье. Оказалось, она пускает слюни во сне, кто бы мог подумать. Наш семейный доктор ничем не смог помочь.

— Когда это произошло?

— Сегодня в пять часов утра. Мы решили подождать несколько часов, пока у вас не наступит утро. Не было смысла будить тебя ночью. В конце концов, у тебя же занятия.

— Как это мило, — хрипло сказал Чарльз. — Спасибо.

Сутки спустя он трясся в провонявшем бензином автобусе по пригородам Нового Орлеана — рядом играли в Нинтендо и хрустели чипсами дети, переговаривались матери и агукали слегка попахивающие младенцы. Чарльз не спал двадцать пять часов, в туалете аэропорта его вырвало кофе и желчью, а Родди Сиван позвонил ему сразу после прилета и спросил что-то насчет гробовой обивки. 

Когда Чарльз приехал, _ее_ уже не было, и он провел несколько дней в душной полупустой комнате, ожидая, пока привезут тело. Он не взял почти никакой смены одежды и шатался по дому и пристройкам в заскорузлых от пота рубашке и брюках, стараясь избегать омерзительно приветливую родню. Рыжая ухмыляющаяся Маргарет, допившийся до инфаркта Родди, прыщавый кузен Дрю и Нэн. Оттого, как Нэн была похожа на его мать — словно ее неудачная карикатура — Чарльза вело.

Шерон наконец привезли, и в церкви с Чарльзом случилась истерика. Он взглянул на нее — ровное светлое лицо, выразительные брови — и увидел, что ее накрасили. Он съехал по стене там, где был — возле панно со страданиями Христа в стиле постмодерн — и просидел на полу полцеремонии, пока его не оттащили на место родственники. 

Священник сочувственно говорил о горних просторах и глубинах, о Божьем всепрощении. Именно этот человек сказал двенадцатилетнему Чарльзу, тряся перед ним фотографией его друга Бенджамина Теплицки (фотографию Чарльз с нежностью хранил в кармашке кошелька), что ему никогда не отмолить _это_ у Господа.

— Тебе пиздец, Чарли, — прошептал ему в ухо кузен Дрю, обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли поблизости Шерон. — Тебе пиздец.

Теперь кузен Дрю в костюме чинно восседал среди других таких же аккуратных Сиванских отпрысков, а Чарльз, сглатывая привкус желчи, примостился на самом краю скамьи. Так далеко от _нее_. 

На следующий день он уехал.

*** 

— Мать переписала все деньги на дядю Родди, — сказал Чарльз ночью своему другу и соседу по комнате Бенджамину Теплицки. — Ума не приложу, зачем она это сделала. 

— Вот просто так, и ничего тебе не сказала?

Чарльз знал, что Бенни, не мигая, смотрит на него со своей кровати, приподняв большую светловолосую голову и повернувшись правым ухом, чтобы лучше слышать. Бенни был глуховат и в хоре всегда становился слева — благо, он пел бас — никто так и не понял его хитрость. 

— Она мне ничего не сказала. Но ты же ее знаешь. Вполне в ее духе внезапно передумать.

— А что сказали твои родственники в Луизиане?

— Говорят, это было первое, что она сделала. Увидела, что ферма в плохом состоянии, и перевела все деньги.

— Тут дело нечисто, — Бенни пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Может быть, но они показали мне документы. Врачебное освидетельствование и другие штуки. Похоже, она действительно умерла своей смертью. Просто это случилось там, совсем не вовремя. Говорят, из-за перемены климата.

— Мне очень жаль, друг.

— Спасибо.

— Правда очень жаль.

Бенни переполз к нему на постель и погладил по голове, как в детстве, когда они жили в одной комнате в общежитии при Кингс-колледже.

— Лучше не надо, Бен.

— Ты можешь жить в этой комнате сколько угодно, хорошо? — Бенни заглянул Чарльзу в глаза. — Понял? Попробуй завтра разузнать о стипендиях. 

— Бенни.

— Да?

— Я не уверен, что смогу продолжать учиться.

Бенни на секунду приподнял брови, почти с сарказмом, но тут же его выражение лица смягчилось, наполнилось привычной безусловной заботой.

— Это очень серьезное решение, Чарльз.

— Я знаю. 

— Такие решения не принимаются за одну ночь. 

— Сейчас все изменилось, Бен. 

— Чарльз, — Теплицки почти навис над ним, и это было бы угрожающе, если бы он не был одним из самых мирных существ на планете. — Я же твой друг. Я забочусь о тебе. Помнишь, как мы мечтали об этом? Тогда, в школе Кингс. Как много ты писал музыки, как ты хотел учиться. Как органисты играли твою мессу, а наш хор пел твое «Kyrie Eleison»? 

— О, Бенни. 

— Чарльз, не плачь. Чарльз.

Ночь вокруг них была мертва. Спали студенты, спал дом, а если кто и ходил по коридорам, то делал это беззвучно. Не доносилось ни шепота, ни говора, ни напевов, и в этой тишине Чарльз задыхался от гремящего в нем Реквиема, бьющегося в черепе, как в куполе храма.

Чарльз ведь совсем не был с ней близок. Думал, что им было наплевать друг на друга. Она оплачивала его счета, позволяла делать ему все, что угодно, отправляла учиться в частные школы — подальше от себя, и просила называть ее Шерон. Она не любила его и ничего о нем не знала, но была его матерью. И он походил на нее — больше, чем хотел бы признать. Кривые улыбки, расслабленные жесты и спящее нервное дрожание струн. Чарльз, никогда раньше не переживавший потерю, почувствовал, как впервые внутри него нежно, не спеша заколебалась проснувшаяся от касания струна.

Мать ушла — задохнулась в доме, в котором задыхалась еще в детстве. Чарльз позволил ей вернуться в колыбель, чтобы в ней умереть. _Из праха мы созданы, в прах и обратимся._

А его даже не было рядом в последний день. Он даже не поцеловал ее на прощание. 

Понадобилась неделя на то, чтобы забрать документы. Упаковать одежду, позвонить квартирмейстеру матери и попросить придержать мебель хотя бы месяц. В середине безумной беготни Чарльз вспомнил об отце — хотя сейчас он волновал его меньше всего — и нашел его предположительно действительный номер.

 _Брайан,_ — сказал он автоответчику, — _Брайан, тебе звонили Сиваны? Шерон больше нет. Удушье во сне. В Луизиане. Я был на похоронах. Позвони мне, если ты в Лондоне. До скорого._

В одночасье Чарльз опустел. Он не мог оставаться в Эдинбурге, не мог уехать и в Лондон. Не только из-за того, что его денег хватило бы меньше, чем на неделю, но и потому, что каждый закуток, каждая мощеная улочка в центре вдруг стали чужим, необжитым миром, гулко гудели и шептали: ты остался один. 

Без надежды Чарльз рассматривал вакансии — учителя, воспитатели, работники в домах престарелых, кондитеры, разносчики писем. Зачем нужен был тяжелый, извилистый путь вверх — школы, экзамены, падения и подъемы — если все это заканчивается одной пощечиной-переломом. 

И тут, гуляя по вымирающим, отходящим в сон окрестностям города, Чарльз подумал об Эрике. Они виделись только один раз, и образ с тех пор потерял, но и приобрел некоторые черты. Воспоминания размывались, их замещали другие. Чарльз не помнил, каким был взгляд Эрика, не знал, сколькими дюймами определялась разница в их росте. Не помнил, что Эрик носил и каким был его запах. Но он как никогда четко оживлял у себя под веками пластичную, сильную линию его плечей, жилистые предплечья и сбежавший от машинки для стрижки завиток пепельных волос над шеей.

Чарльз знал, что как только он увидит Эрика снова, он вернет себе его запах — прижавшись к его спине носом — и его теплую, осязаемую вещественность. Эрик все поймет — беспокойства, страх, оцепенение утраты — сам недавно их пережив.

Чарльз хотел найти покой в его руках. Привести в порядок в мысли, поговорить с ним на равных, из человека, который никому не принадлежит, стать частью чего-то большего. Нужно было сделать всего-то один звонок.

Но он не успел, потому что ночью Эрик позвонил сам. 

*** 

Пять минут они обменивались приветствиями и неуклюжими репликами, пока наконец Эрик, утробно выдохнув, не сказал, что уже не думал застать Чарльза живым.

— Почему? — спросил Чарльз. И тут же догадался, вспомнив их последний разговор. 

— Логан сказал, что тебя могли ранить или убить.

— Логан?

— Да, мой друг. 

Чарльз извинился, не зная, как рассказать о Шерон. Но голос в трубке был так сдержан и отдален, что он решился.

— Я был на похоронах.

— ...да? — впервые за время разговора в интонациях Эрика появилось что-то человеческое. — Кто умер?

— Моя мать.

— О, — Эрик несколько раз громко вздохнул, и Чарльза поразило, каким сильным чувством узнавания откликнулись в нем эти искаженные расстоянием звуки. — О. Ты как? Ты где? Ты в порядке?

— Я... не очень, если честно.

Чарльз попытался издать смешок, но получился кашель. Он только сейчас заметил, что с ним что-то не так. Его обливало морозным, мокрым ознобом. 

— Ты где? Тебе есть, где жить?

— Пока да. Но ненадолго.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Потому что я ушел из академии, Эрик. 

Эрик продолжил расспросы. Чарльз дрейфовал в течении беседы, как потерявшийся, покинутый даже капитаном корабль, пока его чудом не забросило в реку Форт, Кинкардин. 

Утром Чарльз сходил на вокзал и купил билет на автобус в один конец. Его бумажник был почти пуст.


	2. Chapter 2

Чарльз стоял на фоне стекла вокзала — бледный, схуднувший со времен их последней встречи, в том самом нежно-оливковом плаще. Пятно кофе давно сошло с рукава, так же, как и сошел лоск с Чарльза — возможно, потому что его лицо тоже было нежно-оливковым. Рядом стояли вещи — два громоздких чемодана на колесиках, сумка из _натуральной_ кожи и пакет.

— Там сэндвичи, — вместо приветствия сказал Чарльз. Его язык заплетался.

Эрик неловко похлопал Чарльза по плечу. 

— Как дорога, терпимо? 

— Немного отсидел себе все, — Чарльз махнул рукой. — Ну, знаешь, копчик там и все остальное. Мой кузен Дрю пошутил бы на эту тему.

— Твой кузен?

— Да, в Америке. 

— Я не знал, что у тебя есть кузен в Америке. 

— Да, вообще-то, даже не один.

— Пойдем, я припарковался тут за углом.

Чарльз покатил один из чемоданов вперед — такими неровными движениями, что чемодан постоянно кренило направо и налево, как пьяного матроса во время шторма, и Эрик жестом предложил помощь. 

— Туда. Почти пришли.

— У меня теперь ничего не осталось, — подал голос Чарльз уже в машине. 

— Вообще ничего?

— Только немного денег на еду. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты бледный. 

Чарльз бесцветно рассмеялся. Эрик кинул на него взгляд, не отрываясь от дороги.

— Я тебя не брошу, — сказал он и тут же смутился. — Поживешь у меня, пока не встанешь на ноги.

— Мне нужна работа.

— Я помогу тебе.

— Я нашел кое-какие вакансии. Помощь в детском реабилитационном центре. Уроки музыки, все это. Может, мне повезет. В Эдинбурге я прошел волонтерские курсы педагогики — кто бы мог тогда подумать, что мне это действительно понадобится.

Эрик несмело ему улыбнулся.

— Лучше не понадобилось бы, да?

— Нет, но... — Чарльз замер, — все дело в причинах и следствиях. 

Эрик знал, что он имеет в виду. Ведь у этих следствий был такой исток, о котором он предпочитал не напоминать. 

— Ты справишься, Чарльз.

— Ты думаешь?

— Уверен.

Чарльз кивнул и благодарно коснулся эрикова запястья.

Они повернули на Риверсайд — в тишину прибрежных районов; сзади, по левой стороне, осталось кладбище, где среди прочих бок о бок лежали Эди и Якоб Леншерр. Эрик подумал, как отреагировала бы его мать, если бы узнала, что он везет мальчика — гоя — к себе домой. Вряд ли была бы рада — они никогда это не обсуждали, но из недосказанности, тяжело висящей поверх некоторых тем, как ткань на клетке с диковинными животными, Эрик мог прочитать ее ответы. Отец тоже был бы не в восторге. _Плевал я на синагогу_ , — говорил он, — _но уж понятие о морали имею._ Эрику так и не довелось откровенно поговорить с родителями, он бы, наверное, и не смог, останься они живы. 

Эрик занес вещи Чарльза наверх, в комнату для гостей в мансарде. Чарльз бродил по дому босиком — беззвучно по вытертому, пропитанному пятнами ковровому покрытию — и долго стоял перед дверью в спальню Эди и Якоба, но так и не зашел внутрь. «Осваивайся», — сказал ему Эрик, и Чарльз, видимо, попытался освоиться.

Он вытряхнул из чемоданов одежду — бесчисленное множество тонких цветных рубашек, поло с наклейками спортивных клубов, твидовые брюки, свитера; книги, учебники, стопки нот. 

Эрик проведал его вечером после работы — Чарльз засовывал книги в узкий ящик стола. 

— Ну... как тебе здесь? Нужно что-то?

— Все очаровательно, Эрик. Ничего не надо, спасибо.

— Может быть, чая хочешь?

Эрик, по правде сказать, не собирался пить чай, да и сам еще не помылся после шахты, но уж больно убитый у Чарльза был вид.

— Да... было бы неплохо. Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Ты вообще ел сегодня?

— Доел сэндвичи.

— И все? В кухне должно что-то быть. В ящиках. И в холодильнике.

— Не хочу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством, — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся. — Пока поживу за свои деньги, а как только найду работу, съеду. 

— Не говори ерунды, — Эрик подтолкнул Чарльза в сторону лестницы. — Идем. 

***

Чарльз так никуда и не съехал. Он успешно устроился на работу в реабилитационном центре, успешно же завоевал расположение коллег и детей. 

Эрик из ученика стал горнорабочим, торчал в шахте по восемь часов в день, пять дней в неделю — и еще час в общих душевых и гардеробе. Приходил домой, и Чарльз выпархивал ему навстречу, как пташка с экзотическим оперением — синим, розовым, золотым. Со временем оно потускнело — щегольские рубашки Чарльза истрепались, его замашки, казалось, тоже — он больше не был таким элегантным, не носил себя, как принц посреди праздничного парада, но он остался все тем же Чарльзом.

За завтраком частенько молчали. Чарльз клевал носом у окна, потягивая кофе с молоком, Эрик сверлил взглядом тостер и кидал все, что находил в холодильнике, на хлеб. Иногда Чарльз, зевая через слово, бормотал про ноты, работу и детей, про то, как хорошо они чувствуют музыку, и что ему нужно успеть дописать сегодня одну песню.

Эрик уезжал на машине, Чарльз — спустя час или два — на велосипеде. 

Вечерами Эрик читал. Чарльз незримо присутствовал где-то поблизости, ходил из комнаты в кухню и из кухни в гостиную, устроил в мансарде склад чашек и в один прекрасный день вернулся домой в грузовике — с Логаном и фортепиано. Фортепиано — старое, _но вполне еще себе играющее, послушай, какой насыщенный звук,_ — установили в гостиной.

Логан и Чарльз болтали как старые приятели, и Эрик не смог припомнить, когда успел их познакомить.

Логан приносил пиво и остро пахнущие, промасленные коробки лапши на вынос, сигареты и журналы для Чарльза — толстые подшивки комиксов, периодические издания церковных приходов (где писали о местной музыкальной жизни), вырвиглазно-милые книжки о жизни домашних животных — с щенками и котятами на обложках. 

Чарльз был без ума от Моргана — загладил его до счастливого безумия, заходил к Хэнку и Рейвен на чай и вообще был показательно доволен существованием — до одной из самых обычных (или не таких уж и обычных) ночей.

На столе мерно стрекотали часы, шумела батарея, за окном расстилалась глухая беззвездная тьма. Эрик лежал без сна — на боку, поджав под себя ноги, — и вслушивался в неспокойную тишину. Словно ждал, что услышит из родительской комнаты какие-то звуки — скрип пружин, дыхание матери или храп отца. Там было мертвецки тихо — хорошее слово, если вспомнить, что и Эди, и Якоб были уже полгода как мертвы. 

Эрик так привык к безмолвию дома, почти _склепа_ , что внезапно раздавшиеся шаги за дверью чуть не довели его до инфаркта. 

— Можно мне войти? — на пороге стоял Чарльз.

В застиранной майке Эрика, доходящей ему до колен — тонкая сизая фигура на фоне черного проема, почти призрак ночи. Его трясло, и он, полушепотом говоря что-то о ночных кошмарах, заикался.

— Ты плакал?

— Мне так одиноко, что хоть вой. Можно к тебе в кровать? А то я не усну.

— Конечно, — Эрик откинул в сторону край одеяла. — Залезай.

Чарльз прошлепал по полу и нырнул внутрь — его ноги были холодные, как лед. Эрик тут же обнял его и прижал к себе.

— Ты скучаешь по матери?

— Скучал раньше, но теперь уже и не знаю. А ты?

— Я скучаю. И по отцу. Хорошие были ребята. 

— Мои — не очень. Моя родня меня, кажется, ненавидит, — Чарльз рассмеялся с легкой ноткой истеричности в голосе.

— Расскажешь о них?

— Ну, мама была в целом ничего, если на нее не находило — тогда она могла часами смотреть в одну точку и никого не узнавала. Это было страшно, особенно, когда я был еще совсем маленький.

Эрик гладил Чарльза по плечам — долгими, успокаивающими движениями, совсем как делала Эди, если он в детстве болел.

— Отец жив и здоров, но хрен тот еще. Считал меня хлюпиком и слюнтяем, а когда узнал, что я гей, посоветовал об этом молчать и перестал забирать к себе по воскресеньям. Хотя, готов что угодно дать, он просто не хотел за меня платить. Ему нужен был повод, — Чарльз хмыкнул, — чтобы отделиться от «этой вашей семейки», как он говорил. 

— Вот скотина. 

— И не говори. Он из флотских, а они там в рейдах на стены лезут от скуки. Думаю, до дыр пробивают друг друга членом, как шуруповертом.

Эрик улыбнулся — во многом тому, что Чарльз успокоился и согрелся, размяк, а его голос начал звучать сонно. Эрик наклонил голову и прижался носом к его приятно пахнущим волосам.

— Тогда будем спать?

Тут Чарльз обернулся — и они с Эриком поцеловались. Чарльз целовался упоенно и уверенно, держал Эрика за голову, и тому хотелось остаться в его руках до конца вечности. На вкус Чарльз был как слезы, и Эрик не выдержал — убрал локон с его лба, погладил пальцами его губы и положил ладонь поверх его сердца.

— Ты ведь не уедешь? Не уезжай.

— Я не уеду.

— Правда?

— Да. Я и сам хотел остаться.

— Почему?

— Ты удивительный человек, Эрик. Всегда такой закрытый, серьезный. Водолазки свои носишь, заматываешься шарфом по самый нос. А под этим всем начинка — как под корочкой пирога — такая мягкая, нежная, сочная. Думаешь, я брошу все на полдороге, не распробовав пирог как следует?

Эрик уткнулся Чарльзу в шею.

— Я не такой.

— Быть слабым не страшно, — Чарльз поцеловал его в лоб, — тут нечего стыдиться. А теперь давай спать, Эрик, у нас завтра длинный день.

***

Волею случая Эрик заходил к Чарльзу на работу. Один раз пришел прямо в рабочих брюках и с черными пятнами на руках — его не пустили, и он смиренно ждал конца занятия у входа.

За Чарльзом вечно вились стайки детей — забегали вперед, как рыбешки, вертелись и заглядывали в лицо, и, хотя Чарльз об этом много не говорил, было понятно, что он там — самый любимый учитель. 

Кроме реабилитационного центра Чарльз занимался проектами — не приносящими успеха и денег, не приносящими, по сути, ничего, кроме траты бумаги, но он не унывал. Отправлял толстые стопки партитур своим университетским знакомым, созванивался с руководителями оркестров и многообразной конкурсной администрацией. Играл по выходным в церквях на органе — _Это меня развлекает, Эрик, и они все там такие добрые люди_ — и заезжал к Логану, с которым они против всех ожиданий стали близкими друзьями.

Удивительно, но Чарльз наслаждался дешевой едой, дурацкими телепередачами и ни к чему не обязывающими разговорами за пивом в окружении ароматов химчистки. 

Сначала они не поладили — Логан ударил Чарльза в живот, а Чарльз разбил Логану нос и губы, но после второй встречи общение пошло на лад. 

Они вдвоем нередко обсуждали Эрика, и, похоже, восторженные излияния утомляли Логана, поэтому он звонил и просил «забрать этого голубка отсюда подальше», ворчал, будто был втрое старше своего возраста, а Чарльз смеялся на заднем плане. 

Они с Эриком давно спали вместе — чаще в буквальном смысле этого слова, но временами Чарльз возвращался из душа раскрасневшийся и многообещающе загадочный. Таинственного взгляда не хватало надолго — вскоре они оказывались под одеялом, и Чарльз доводил Эрика до колик, пародируя своих кузенов и теток _(«Сейчас мы займемся настоящим пуританским сексом, Эрик. Тебе стоит закрыть глаза и подумать не об удовольствии — это от дьявола, — а о деторождении. Боже, прости, забыл, что ты не можешь иметь детей»)_.

Эрик был крупнее Чарльза, больше и сильнее, и в глубине души считал себя намного серьезнее. Поэтому было удивительно, как Чарльз одним взмахом руки, пальцев (и иногда — бедер) превращал Эрика в расплавленное скулящее нечто, шутя разбрасывал во все стороны камни его любовно выстроенных защитных стен. Сам Чарльз был не в лучшем состоянии — беспорядочно целовал Эрика в шею и грудь, шептал ему на ухо неловкие комплименты, а после вылизывал его мозолистые ладони и перепачканный спермой живот. 

В самый первый раз Эрик — тут же почувствовав себя крайним дураком, но было уже поздно — сказал Чарльзу, сам не поняв, почему:

— Я вообще-то не из этих.

Чарльз в последний раз лизнул его под яичками и поднял голову — зрачки черные, расширившиеся, затопившие почти весь глаз.

— Не из кого?

— Не из педиков. 

Чарльз улыбнулся искусанными губами.

— Я бы поверил тебе, — сказал он, — но у тебя член стоит. Постыдись врать-то.

И он, разведя ноги Эрика еще шире, снова вставил пальцы внутрь — легко, словно им там было самое место, в тесноте и нагревшейся от жара тела смазке. Эрик застонал, закрыл глаза и подался бедрами вперед — навстречу пальцам и умелому языку. За какие-то полчаса Чарльз сумел довести его до тихого помешательства. 

По утрам после таких ночей Эрик был рассеянным и мягким, готовил Чарльзу сэндвичи к завтраку и позволял целовать себя у входной двери — напористо, властно, оставляя укусы на губах и на шее.

Воздух с реки быстро возвращал ему ясность мыслей, и в шахту Эрик спускался холодный и собранный, ничем не выдающий в себе покорное существо, которым он бывал ночью, бездумное, готовое на любое безумство ради чарльзовой ласки. 

*** 

— Послушай, — сказал Чарльз. — Эрик, так нельзя.

Стояла поздняя весна — жаркая и свежая, почти лето, и они прибирались в доме, вынося хлам, накопившийся за зиму, и решая, что стоит выкинуть, а что еще можно продать или подарить.

Чарльз заглянул в спальню Эди и Якоба — такую же темную и пустую, как и сразу после его приезда. За годы в ней прибавилось пыли и затхлости — на самом деле и заходить в нее было страшно, так от нее веяло необжитостью и мертвечиной. 

— Эрик, пора это прекратить.

— Ты о чем? 

— Ты устроил в половине дома мавзолей для своих грустных воспоминаний и не собираешься ничего менять.

— Меня все устраивает. Подай мне ту тряпку.

— Не бурчи, — Чарльз смахнул волосы со лба, переступил через ведра и положил руку в резиновой перчатке Эрику на плечо.

Эрик почти инстинктивно подставил щеку под поцелуй.

— Нездорово так жить, ты себя в гроб загонишь. Подул ветер перемен, — Чарльз сказал это напевно, — и нам тоже стоит кое-что изменить.

— Ты просто наслушался Пинк Флойд. 

— Нет, Эрик, я просто наслушался, как ты встаешь по ночам и идешь в их спальню. Стоишь там на пороге, смотришь в черноту, как лунатик. Понемногу сходишь с ума. Мне тебя жалко. Нет, молчи. Я думал, это продлится год, ну, может, два, но мы живем вместе уже пять лет, а ты их так и не отпустил.

— Да заткнись ты.

— Ш-ш. Все в порядке.

Эрик плакал. Он спрятал лицо в волосах Чарльза, рыдая, дрожал и покачивался, а Чарльз гладил его по сутулой спине.

Солнце освещало их сквозь до блеска отмытое кухонное окно, вокруг громоздились ведра, тазы и средства, обещающие мгновенную чистоту всех поверхностей на планете, лежали тряпки и старые полотенца.

Эрик скулил в плечо Чарльза, обнимая его за поясницу, как бездомная больная собака, и Чарльз сказал ему тогда: я люблю тебя. 

Они отремонтировали пустующую спальню, вдвоем вынесли мебель и поклеили обои, покрасили окна и перестелили пол. Вместе выбрали новую двуспальную кровать, и Чарльз так ластился к Эрику — на стоянке, в магазинах, везде — что, Эрику казалось, у них на лбу было написано «педики», и ему было очень стыдно. И заодно стыдно за свой стыд. Но Чарльз закрыл ему глаза рукой и поцеловал — перегнувшись через кофейный столик — и Эрику стало все равно.

— Давай, заходи, чего ты.

— Да как-то боязно.

— Вперед, Эрик. Одна нога здесь, другая там.

Чарльз подтолкнул Эрика в спальню, которая когда-то принадлежала его родителям, а теперь — им. Она была светлой, чистой, ничем не напоминающей себя раньше. Вещи уже стояли на своих местах — те, что перенесли сюда из старой комнаты, но заходя сюда Эрик впервые называл это место своим, и ему было неловко и тяжело.

— Ты привыкнешь, пойдем.

Чарльз силой втащил Эрика в комнату, залез на кровать и попрыгал на ней — как ребенок, если бы в ребенке, конечно, было сто шестьдесят фунтов веса — пол под ним громко заскрипел.

— Всегда мечтал это сделать.

— Только не развали дом. У нас нет денег менять перекрытие.

— Иди сюда.

Эрик забрался на кровать — Чарльз уже лежал, румяный и красивый, как молодой бог с иконы, и тут же укусил Эрика за губу.

— Вот засранец. 

Чарльз обнял его ногами.

— Трахнешь меня хорошенечко по этому случаю? 

Эрик привычно потянулся к тумбочке, зная, что там должно быть все необходимое, но -

— Я не знаю. Не могу здесь. Они как будто смотрят на меня.

Чарльз притянул его голову к себе, глубоко поцеловал, исследуя рот Эрика, мягко тыкаясь своим языком в его, не давал ему вдохнуть и отпустил, только когда Эрик весь раскраснелся.

— Ну и что с того, что смотрят? 

— Чарльз, они мои родители.

— Тем более. Покажи им, как тебе хорошо. Ты же их сын, они хотят, чтобы ты наслаждался жизнью.

— Трахаясь в комнате, где умерла моя мать? 

— Не вижу, как это взаимосвязано. Она уже давно не здесь. Если тебе так легче, представляй, как она подбадривающе смотрит на тебя с небес и улыбается.

— Ты просто невыносим.

— Уверен, она именно это и делает. Миссис Леншерр, вы меня слышите? — громко крикнул Чарльз в потолок. — У меня тут ваш сын, можно он меня трахнет? Да, он хорошо себя ведет.

— Все в порядке, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз чуть позже, секунд десять с умным видом прислушиваясь к их тяжелому дыханию. — Твоя мама говорит, что будет только рада. Приступай.

— Ох, Чарльз.

Эрик неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся.

— Что она там еще говорит?

— Говорит тебе быть хорошим мальчиком и не расстраивать Чарльза.

— О боже.

— Смазка в тумбочке, Эрик. 

— Это тоже ее слова?

— Пошевеливайся, — Чарльз толкнул его ногой в бок, — она сказала, что хочет посмотреть, но скоро ей пора на ужин — у них там подают божественную амброзию. Так что не заставляй мать ждать.

— Ты чудовище.

— Поцелуй меня.

***

Чарльз отрастил бороду, и в халате — когда-то шикарном, но уже давно протертом и облезшем — походил на обнищавшего Иисуса. Он много времени проводил дома, за фортепиано — сидел там до поздней ночи, играл неохватные, расплывающиеся аккорды, импровизации по Рахманинову — странные и чудн _ы_ е, мычал себе под нос обрывки мелодий.

Он писал концерты и трио, инструментальные дуэты, хоровые переложения известных тем ( _«Это все для моих детей»_ ). В это время Эрик с Чарльзом виделись нечасто — под вдохновением Чарльз забывал обо всем, мог всю ночь начисто переписывать партитуры в комнатке у себя в мансарде, еле слышно напевая голоса инструментов — чтобы не мешать Эрику спать. Эрик находил его утром — прикорнувшего прямо за столом, тяжелая бородатая голова лежит поверх нотных листов, руки в пятнах чернил покоятся на коленях. 

В этом же месяце Чарльз впервые уехал в Лондон. Он выиграл в каком-то конкурсе и ему присвоили титул «Музыкальное открытие года 93»; концерт Чарльза разучивал Юношеский Симфонический Оркестр. 

Чарльз отсутствовал всего неделю, и дом никогда не был таким пустым прежде. Эрик весь извелся, вечерами возвращаясь в темные комнаты, тоскуя по его радостному присутствию. 

Чарльз не забывал о нем и звонил — Эрик уже за час до этого занимал позицию у телефона, ходил вокруг, боясь пропустить звонок, и брал трубку, не дожидаясь окончания первого гудка. _Эрик, это просто фантастика_ , — говорил Чарльз, — _как они играют. Да у меня в голове все так выразительно не звучит! И, кроме того, Дэвид — это дирижер — намекнул, что мы можем продолжить сотрудничество, представляешь? О боже, Эрик, с ума сойти! Ты гордишься мной?_

Заканчивал разговор он всегда слишком быстро. Кто-то звонил ему по другой линии — дирижер ли, его школьные приятели, бывшие учителя или солисты, и он спешно прощался, говорил Эрику, что любит его безумно, любит, но ему уже пора бежать, _и мы обязательно поговорим с тобой завтра, ты же будешь дома вечером, Эрик? Бай-бай._

Как бы Эрик ни старался, он не мог отогнать от себя мысль, что Чарльз, как и любая другая экзотическая птица, выросшая на приволье — под солнцем и зеленью могучих крон — и залетевшая случайно в клетку, когда-нибудь из нее вылетит, только ее выпусти, только дай ей волю. Эрик злился на себя за это — в конце-концов, Чарльз не раз говорил о чувствах, да и не был Эрику ни в чем обязан, и все восемь лет совместной жизни был чутким, нежным и любящим (иногда чрезмерно любящим) партнером. И все равно Эрика преследовал страх, что Чарльз приручил его и бросил, и играет в него, как в домино.

Но Чарльз вернулся, и жизнь побежала по-прежнему. Его дни теперь были наполнены подачей заявлений, обедами с местными музыкальными деятелями и святыми отцами, благотворительными концертами — один раз Чарльза даже пригласили выступать в Еврейской Общине, — ксерокопиями нот в конвертах А4, сообщениями на автоответчике. 

«Чарльз, это Цуковски, у нас весной два концерта — оба в конце апреля. Хотим взять в репертуар что-то не очень длинное, минут на десять. Концерт, вальс? Позвони, как придешь домой». «Мы хотели спросить тебя насчет участия в Музыкальной Неделе. Наши ребята работают там организаторами. Можем записать тебя в список приглашенных. Подумай и перезвони. Чао». «О боже, здравствуйте, мистер Ксавье, это правда ваш домашний? Мы виделись с вами тогда в Лондоне, вы, наверное, уже и не помните. И мой отец говорит, что вы с ним знакомы. Я играю на виолончели, и хотел вас попросить, чтобы вы....»

— Бла-бла-бла-бла-бла, — сказал Эрик.

Он снова простудился, хлюпал носом и не мог похвастаться хорошим настроением. Писк телефона его невыносимо раздражал, пробирался через глазницы в черепную коробку и резонировал, как звук внутри полой гитары.

— Чарльз, уйми своих дружков, — гнусаво попросил Эрик. — Я так часто слышу их голоса, что мне кажется, они живут вместе с нами и спят возле нас в кровати.

— Эрик, они мои коллеги. Я не могу, как ты выразился, их унять.

Чарльза, очевидно, ситуация забавляла. В ответ на все заявления он улыбался уголком рта, приносил плед, чай и теплые носки, не слушая возражений жестом фокусника засовывал Эрику градусник, а иногда таблетки и ложки с микстурой в рот. Когда Эрик жаловался — а это случалось постоянно, если он болел, — Чарльз ложился рядом, целовал его в висок, просил быть хорошим мальчиком и не ворчать — _помни, на тебя смотрит твоя мама._

Эрик и сам не понимал, что на него находило. Но ему нравилось, как легко Чарльз отвлекался от своих дел, готовил ему бульон и закутывал в шарф, и никогда в такие дни не задерживался допоздна за работой. 

Чарльз уезжал все чаще — в Лондон, Эдинбург, а потом — в Лион, Цюрих и Лейпциг. Ежедневно, как во время первой поездки, он уже не звонил — в основном потому, что ему не хватало времени. Эрик сидел в пустой кухне, пытаясь читать Джойса или Белля, будто окончательно решил доконать себя выбором литературы, и представлял, как Чарльз летящим шагом пересекает цветущие французские переулки. 

Чарльз возвращался веселым и молодым, очищенным от провинциальной повседневности жизни. Он целовал Эрика, задевая его губы щетиной, и его парфюм кружил голову. Эрик выбрасывал книги обратно в шкаф, увлекал Чарльза на прогулки или в кровать, пользовался небрежно оставленным им временем, а в шахте — дурея от монотонности действий — мечтал, как поедет домой. 

Он жил от встречи к встрече, и хотя Чарльз стабильно проводил в Кинкардине не меньше двух недель, прежде чем снова оставить Эрика одного, дни пролетали как сон. Чарльз отдалялся, а Эрик, как бы ни был рад за него, скучал. 

Логан наблюдал за этим с философским спокойствием. Наблюдать ему приходилось почти каждый день, потому что Эрик не хотел приезжать после работы в опустевший дом и ехал в химчистку, по пути закидывая в машину пиво и полуфабрикаты. Логан размораживал пиццу, расставлял на столе покрытые разводами предметы сервиза. Ели все равно прямо с фабричной картонки, вымазываясь в сыре и роняя кусочки оливок на стол. 

Логан считал, что Эрик склонен нездорово зацикливаться на любых отношениях ( _«Это и ситуации с родителями касается, знаешь ли»_ ), но благоразумно не развивал тему. 

В один прекрасный майский день — а для Эрика, может, совсем и не прекрасный — Чарльз прибыл домой и по-особенному улыбнулся. _Я тут_ , — сказал он, — _подумал и готов принять одно важное решение. Очень важное, и мы должны его обсудить с тобой. Эрик, я хотел бы продолжить учебу. Я хотел бы принимать постоянное участие в проектах — в Лондоне, где я могу работать со многими из моих старых друзей. Я уже сейчас получаю неплохие деньги, так что нам не о чем волноваться. У меня была встреча в Королевской Академии, и они готовы принять меня на специальных условиях. Они даже говорили о стипендии. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы уехали вместе_. 

Эрик стоял, не в силах произнести ни слова. 

— А как же твоя работа здесь? — спросил он.

Он не мог придумать более глупого вопроса, потому что знал, что Чарльз покинул свою постоянную должность сразу, как начались разъезды. Эрик присутствовал на прощальной вечеринке в реабилитационном центре, наливал лимонад и вместе с матерями и добродушными сиделками разрезал торты. Было шумно и весело, а когда вечером самых младших увели — и укатили — спать, старшие собрались вокруг стола и открыли вино. 

Чарльз не забывал своих ребят и при случае заглядывал их проведать. С ностальгической нежностью он рассказывал после, как крепко его обнимали и не давали спуститься по лестнице, а Джесс, одна из самых маленьких пациенток, подпрыгнула и повисла на его плечах. 

Поэтому Эрик спросил еще раз. 

— Ты, кажется, планируешь это уже давно? Похоже, у тебя все продумано. 

Чарльз попытался изобразить покаянный вид, но тут же рассмеялся.

— Да, на самом деле это без конца вертится у меня в голове. Но не хотел тебе сообщать, пока все не разузнал. На прошлой неделе в Лондоне я связался с дирижерами и певцами, даже с одним инженером звукозаписи. Я отнес в Академию несколько папок с нотами, кассеты с записями концертов и получил положительные отзывы. Я сделал много звонков и почти договорился насчет ренты. Этот город, Эрик, — Чарльз положил ему на плечо теплую ладонь, — больше на меня не давит. Я гулял по знакомым районам и ел в ресторанах, которые любила моя мать — и я жив.

— Но зачем тебе учиться? — спросил Эрик, чувствуя себя еще глупее. — Ты же и так все знаешь.

Он почти не соображал, что говорил — ему нужно было хоть немного протянуть момент. Но Чарльз не распознал в этой несерьезности фатализма. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я поступлю на бакалавра и буду учить трели? Я собираюсь заниматься исследованиями. 

— А если я откажусь?

Голос Эрика звучал глухо.

Они стояли в кухне, между плитой и холодильником, и не сводили друг с друга глаз. 

— А ты откажешься?

— Я — шахтер, Чарльз, я не смогу и не хочу бездельничать. А именно этим мне и придется заниматься. 

— Я знаю, Эрик, я знаю. Мне очень жаль, я понимаю, что требую слишком многого. Но пойми, я больше не могу оставаться здесь, в стороне. Я должен ехать. Но я не хочу ехать один — я люблю тебя.

Признание впервые было не импульсом, а констатацией факта, и не вызвало в Эрике чувственного отклика. 

— Мой контракт так или иначе заканчивается только после Рождества. И мне нужно подумать, — после этих слов Эрик развернулся и сбежал в комнату, как мальчишка. 

Вечером он выехал в город, думал и курил. Заехал к Логану, но не застал его, а когда вернулся, было уже за полночь.


	3. Chapter 3

Подозрения Эрика оправдались, но его проницательность не принесла ему счастья. Случилось то, чего он подсознательно ждал все восемь лет — спокойных, блаженных лет. Их с Чарльзом союз укрыл их от остальной жизни, залечил раны Эрика и уверил его в том, что даже самые кошмарные события смягчаются в памяти. Но теперь надо было решать — соглашаться на предложение Чарльза или нет, и как Эрик мог не согласиться? 

Больше его мучило другое. Он не думал, что Чарльз обманывал его, говоря о любви, но не верил в будущее таких отношений. Если Эрик бросит работу, навсегда откажется от прошлого и уедет в Лондон, не изменится ли все бесповоротно? Не станет ли Чарльз раздражительным, видя, как Эрик мается в его лондонской квартире? Не был ли, в конце концов, разговор о переезде элегантным намеком на то, что их путям пора разойтись? 

Эрик понимал, что они с Чарльзом птицы слишком разного полета. Юность бросала тень на расхождение в образе мыслей и высвечивала совпадения чистым и ярким светом. Теперь им обоим под тридцать — Эрик остался в земле, сжимая фонарь и перфоратор, а Чарльз преодолевал притяжение и направлялся в стратосферу. 

Чарльз снова уехал — на этот раз в Будапешт. Прощаясь, он сказал, что время порознь пригодится им, чтобы подумать. Отчаявшийся Эрик почти закричал, что готов уехать с ним хоть в Новую Зеландию, но водитель поторопил их. Чарльз бросил на Эрика прощальный взгляд, расстегнул пуговицы своего легкого тренча и поднялся в автобус.

Следующим утром Эрик заболел. Его бросило в жар, а потом в холод уже спустя час после начала смены, раньше привычные инструменты стали казаться неподъемными. В шахте сквозило. Эрик неприязненно взглянул в сторону Билла Макги, работавшего с ним на одной выработке — ублюдок кашлял уже неделю, но все равно поперся на работу, чтобы заражать других. Сам Эрик, впрочем, не торопился подниматься. Труд был все еще ему по силам, и, если он забьет тревогу и его триумфально поднимут в клети наверх, ему суждено стать притчей во языцех — и притчей не самой лестной. 

Давящий воздух облепил кожу, Эрику впервые стало нечем дышать. Он сжал зубы и напрягся; тело заливал пот. Руки, удерживающие перфоратор, тряслись, как у пьяницы. Эрик считал минуты, считал часы. Ему бы только дотянуть до конца смены, и все будет хорошо. Он вернется домой, примет горячую ванну, закинется жаропонижающим и под колыбельную голоса Чарльза (если Чарльз ему позвонит) переживет свою простуду в постели. Можно будет взять больничный на пару дней, поваляться в одеялах, пахнущих не его запахом, вдоволь отдохнуть. Но все это будет, если он дотерпит до вечера.

Эрик без конца кашлял, не трудясь прикрывать рот ладонью. В шуме бура его не было слышно. 

Добраться до клети помогли товарищи — Эрика так трясло от озноба, что ему никто ничего не сказал, кроме сочувственного: «Хорошо же тебя просквозило». Опасаясь насмешек, он вел себя эгоистично, не соблюдая технику безопасности, но долго думать он об этом тоже не мог — его подняли, под руки провели через пропускные пункты и усадили на стул в санчасти. 

Лицо Эрика было мокрым и красным, как после часа на беговой дорожке. Пот мешался с угольной пылью — медсестра дала ему несколько салфеток. 

Эрика заставили раздеться, выслушали легкие и измерили температуру, пощупали лимфоузлы и, видя, как его ведет, сжалились и дали таблетку аспирина. А после — он даже не успел ничего сказать — вызвали скорую. Недовольный сначала, через полчаса Эрик был рад — он не смог бы вести автомобиль. Удобно устроившись на носилках среди врачей, Эрик с драконьими звуками сокращался, пытаясь отхаркнуть легкие. 

Его отвезли в местную больницу, обследовали и диагностировали пневмонию, а вечером — когда вернулись результаты рентгена — срочно перевезли в Эдинбургский онкологический центр. В правом легком Эрика была опухоль. 

*** 

В Эрика вливали капельницы и заталкивали бронхоскоп. Облучали, кормили таблетками и сцедили столько крови, что хватило бы на маленький бассейн. Эрик был слишком слаб, чтобы думать. Желая попасть домой — и поймать хоть один звонок Чарльза — он в итоге обнаружил, что не может даже стоять. 

От резких движений перехватывало дыхание. Под лопатками оживал паук, охватывал трахею цепкими ножками, шевелился и пробуривал дорогу через живую плоть на поверхность. 

Иссякнув, Эрик засыпал. Ему снились дурные сны: обвал поддерживающих балок в шахте, суетливый бег через затопленные штреки. Неисправные лампы, мертвая темнота и — после криков «Спасайся!» — забивающий тело огненной болью метановый взрыв. 

Ему снился Лондон. В небе, как декорация на синих кулисах, висело белое пустынное солнце. Люди и машины застыли по воле сна, вокруг колебалось душное марево африканского лета. Эрик стоял на Трафальгарской площади абсолютно голый: беспощадный жар жег ему плечи. С ним не было ни паспорта, ни прошлого, ни воспоминаний о том, кто он и почему здесь стоит.

Эрика будили медсестры, мерили ему температуру и меняли мочеприемник. Заставляли пить воду и кололи диуретики; давали что-то, от чего Эрик страдал бы запором и поносом попеременно, если бы ел хоть немного больше. 

В то время, когда он не кашлял, он спал. В конце недели ему полегчало — и он вспомнил о мире за границами организма. Надев больничные тапочки — в окнах голубели летние сумерки, — Эрик поднялся и пошел искать телефон. 

Чарльз, наверное, не раз звонил. Не дозвонившись, волновался. В крайнем случае он бы позвонил Логану, но Логан тоже ничего не знал и, приехав проверить, нашел бы только пустой дом. Эрик похолодел — может быть, Чарльз уже мчится на всех парах домой; сделав пересадку в Берлине, летит через Северное море, чтобы вскоре оказаться в Глазго, потом — в Кинкардине; потом — в ужасе метаться по городу и в конце концов отыскать пропажу в больнице. 

Первый раз за десять лет Эрик не хотел присутствия Чарльза рядом. Там, в Будапеште, Чарльз занят вещами, к которым готовился всю жизнь. Пережив смерть матери и крушение надежд, Чарльз по кусочкам собирал себя снова, и Эрик решил ему не мешать. Возможно, виноваты были лошадиные дозы антибиотиков. Эрик парил в пространстве — воздушная оболочка вокруг грудной клетки — и решение, в другой ситуации, несомненно, идиотское, больше не казалось ему таковым.

По его просьбе Логан поехал к нему домой. Открыв дверь запасным ключом, прослушал автоответчик, вернулся и пересказал Эрику сообщения. 

Эрик с достоинством сидел на кровати. Странно, но недавний разговор с врачом совсем его не заботил. Эрик был болен четвертой, финальной стадией рака легких, с осложнением в виде пневмонии; он был не операбелен, и без химиотерапии ему оставалось около трех месяцев, пока рак не поглотит его полностью.

Логан этого еще не знал. Чарльз — если все получится — не узнает никогда.

*** 

Эрик вернулся домой. В одежде, которую собрал ему Логан — серая майка, ветровка, спортивные штаны, — прошелся по набережной, прислушиваясь к спокойствию водного потока. В полуденное время на улице не было ни души.

Но что-то происходило среди вымерших улочек, возле стенда с объявлениями у причала. Эрик подошел ближе и узнал соседку, Рейвен. С решительным видом она прижимала посаженный на клей плакат к доске.

«ПРОПАЛ  
лабрадор, тринадцать лет  
окрас шоколадный  
белая отметина на груди  
откликается на кличку МОРГАН  
ошейник с именем и номером телефона  
звонить: Рейвен XXX XXX XXXX  
Хэнк XXX XXX XXXX  
ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ»

Объявление венчала фотография как будто улыбающейся собаки. 

— Убежал? — спросил Эрик.

— О, — Рейвен обернулась. — Да. Да, убежал. Давно тебя тут не видели. Где пропадал? 

— Уезжал на время. 

Рейвен вздохнула в ответ без особого интереса. 

— Если увидишь собаку, сообщи нам, ладно? Он уже немолодой, мы переживаем. 

— Обязательно. 

Эрик открыл незапертую дверь калитки. Все было таким же, как в то утро, когда он оставил дом. Плетеные кресла на веранде скучились в полукруг, к ограде приткнулся мячик Моргана и старый садовый хлам. Облупившийся гном, купленный Эди, без рук походил на бородатую Венеру Милосскую. Ступеньки крыльца еще не высохли после утреннего дождя. 

Эрику показалось, что он вернулся из далекого, тянувшегося не один год путешествия. Он шел по пыльным коридорам, заходил в комнаты и открывал окна. Кровать в спальне ждала его незастеленной, одеяло свернулось поверх нее, как гигантское окаменевшее ископаемое. 

Эрик устроился на кухне и заварил себе чай. 

Чарльз возвращался через два дня. За неделю он отправил Эрику два голосовых сообщения, оба не слишком обеспокоенные ответным молчанием. _«Я скучаю, надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо», «Случайно выступили в церкви Святого Иштвана — о, Эрик, мы славно повеселились»_. Эрик набрал мигающий на экране венгерский номер и сказал в услужливую тишину телефонного аппарата, хотя знал, что Чарльз, скорее всего, уже выехал из отеля: «Я тоже скучаю. Приезжай домой».

Выполосканный антибиотиками, Эрик часто мучился желудком. Режущие боли преследовали его, и, просидев час в туалете, Эрику показалось, что силой потуг он почти выдавил из себя все внутренности. 

Эрик кашлял как тигр с застрявшей в горле костью. Ожидая, пока подействует синекод, он регулярно склонялся над унитазом. Гипнотизировал взглядом белизну фарфора, обнимал руками живущую своей жизнью грудную клетку. Застарело пахло сигаретами и моющим средством, вентиляционными испарениями, лосьоном после бритья. 

Мокрота в кровавых прожилках не торопилась никуда исчезать. Эрик с равнодушием осматривал ее и жал на рычаг смыва. 

С легкостью уходил вес. Утром в день чарльзового прибытия Эрик встал еще мокрыми ногами на весы — за последние сутки ушло два фунта. 

Эрик надел свои лучшие брюки; рубашку, теперь мешковатую, против правил застегнул на все пуговицы, зашнуровал двойным узлом начищенные ботинки. Выведя машину с парковки, он направился встречать Чарльза на вокзал.

*** 

Чарльз и Эрик вели негромкий ночной разговор. Чарльз спрашивал, Эрик отвечал. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Эрик, — я очень хочу, чтобы ты добился того, о чем мечтаешь. Поезжай в Лондон, подготовь там все, а я, как доработаю по контракту, приеду следом. Я говорил с начальством, они меня просто так ни за что не отпустят. Придется платить неустойку, но в этом нет никакого смысла. Я даже думаю, тебе будет легче освоиться одному. 

Чарльз сказал, что не желает осваиваться на протяжении шести месяцев в одиночестве, но Эрик напомнил ему, что тут уже ничего не попишешь. И потом, благодаря самолетам можно навещать друг друга хоть каждые выходные. 

Эрик выдал порцию взрывного кашля — первую в присутствии Чарльза — и пришлось, призвав на помощь фантазию, выдать связную историю, включающую больничный и бронхит. 

Он засыпал в объятиях Чарльза и вспоминал, как тяжело уходила мать. Как много требовала внимания и заботы, как Эрик с сиделкой по очереди убирали за ней, когда она уже не вставала. И самым страшным было то, что Чарльз в долю секунды отказался бы от своих планов, чтобы сделать для него то же самое. 

Они провели вместе следующие дни — Чарльз выезжал только в супермаркет. Не переставая, он кормил Эрика бульонами и диетическим мясом, а в обязанности Эрика входило отблевывать это так тихо, чтобы тайна оставалась скрытой за дверью уборной. 

Билеты на самолет были заказаны; Чарльз упаковал вещи в огромный, как комод на колесиках, чемодан.

Затихали последние дни июня, сквозь раскрытые окна доносилось густое стрекотание кузнечиков. От земли веяло последним предночным теплом. Чарльз, одетый в мятую, расстегнутую почти до груди льняную рубашку, сидел, нахмурив брови, за фортепиано. Прядь волос на лбу и уголок партитуры освещал ночник. 

Эрик вымылся, до скрипа натер себя мочалкой. Выпив таблетки и синекод, в халате спустился к Чарльзу вниз. В спину слабо отдавалась приглушенная кодеином боль, но, когда Чарльз положил ладони ему на поясницу, Эрик почувствовал только удовольствие. 

Чарльз с любопытством поднял на него чистые, голубые глаза. Рыжеватая борода старила его, но в этой зрелости был шарм уверенного в себе, обращающего свои слабости в силу человека.

— Не спится? 

Пальцы Чарльза прочертили по его спине узор. Небрежность щекотки почти свела Эрика с ума. 

— Я и не хочу спать.

Они перебрались на кресло в гостиной. Эрик оседлал бедра Чарльза, опустил руку в темную, грубую материю его брюк, нащупал член и яички, прижатые к телу слоями ткани. Чарльз вздохнул: зрачки тут же заполнили светлую радужку черным. Прижав Эрика к себе, Чарльз куснул его за губу, и их языки столкнулись в общем, сигаретно-листериновом пылу ртов.

Не смотря вниз, Эрик расстегнул Чарльзу ширинку, прислонил ладонь к тонкой, горячей коже, ощутил знакомую выпуклость головки. Чарльз, громко втянув воздух носом, закрыл глаза.

А Эрик смотрел. На нежно окутанное полутьмой плечо и веснушки. На крепкие предплечья, детские шрамы и родинки, на неровный, пятнами проступающий на щеках румянец. 

— Ах, Эрик, — исступленно прошептал Чарльз, — ах. 

Раньше Эрик, стоя на коленях и слыша этот гортанный баритон, кончал почти сразу — от ощущения принадлежности, от мыслей о том, что именно он делает это с Чарльзом. Теперь у Эрика даже не стояло как следует, но в этом не было ничьей вины. В другом месте, в другое время все было бы иначе. 

Эрик наклонился, целуя Чарльза возле уха, вдыхая терпкую нотку свежего пота. Ладони Чарльза бродили по его ягодицам, деликатно касались начинающейся под крестцом и уходящей вниз дорожки волос. 

С низким, едва слышным стоном Чарльз кончил. Эрик собрал сперму и слизал с пальцев горький, специфический вкус. 

Все еще тяжело дыша, Чарльз погладил низ его живота, но Эрик его остановил.

— Не сейчас. 

— Почему? Уверен?

— Я устал. 

Эрик положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ты похудел, — Эрик услышал рядом с ухом слабый смех. — Еще немного — и я смогу сомкнуть у тебя на талии ладони. Тебе нужно хорошо есть.

— С этим все в порядке. Я немного сбросил, пока болел. 

— Ладно, — губы Чарльза коснулись его лица. — Обещай следить за собой, Эрик. Я люблю тебя. 

— Я знаю, — лишь после паузы сумел произнести Эрик. — Я знаю.

*** 

Жизнедеятельность Эрика как будто подпитывалась от присутствия Чарльза, поэтому, когда последний уехал, силы ушли. 

Эрик страшился того, что придет на их место. У него откажут ноги? Или, может быть, печень? Метастазы прорастут в трахею и ему придется доходить свой век с трахеостомой? Возможности одинаково пугали. 

Он посвятил Логана в план; они поругались. Логан сказал, что не будет _обманывать Чака_ и назвал Эрика двуличным эгоистичным мудаком. Но Эрик надавил на него, и тот нехотя пообещал, что не будет вмешиваться. 

Теперь Логан был тем, кто помогал ему, навещал в его снова холостяцком убежище и по необходимости возил в больницу. Каждый раз он брюзжал, что из-за этих дел не остается времени на химчистку, намекая, что следить за больным — священный чарльзов долг. Но Эрик видел, что терпение Логана испытывает другое — уверенность в том, что он соучаствует злому, жестокому шутнику. 

Поблекли от солнца расклеенные по всем прибрежным столбам объявления о пропаже соседской собаки; лето клонилось к своему закату. Морган так и не вернулся. Хэнк давно потерял надежду, но Рейвен с удивительным упорством продолжала поиски. Ездила по заправкам и шоссе, останавливалась на безлюдных обочинах и, фонариком подсвечивая ветви кустов, звала: «Морган, Морган, ты здесь? Мама приехала забрать тебя домой».

Эрик подозревал, что он достаточно легко переносит болезнь. Его не слишком много рвало, не слишком много выходило крови. Опиаты прилично справлялись с болью, а может, сам Эрик к ней уже привык, притерпелся к скребущей рези при вдохах, к стреляющим хлопкам в лопатках и пояснице. 

После бесед с Чарльзом он часто плакал, от плача перехватывало горло и становилось нечем дышать. Эрик собирал старые кассеты, растыканные тут и там — в комоде, на полочке под видеомагнитофоном, в ящиках стола. 

Большинство кассет было забито фрагментами из концертов, отрывками, на которых Чарльз садился за рояль, что-то играл — свое или чужое, Эрик в этом не разбирался, — вставал, кланялся и уходил за кулисы.

Но одна запись поразила его сильнее остальных. Это было совсем раннее видео, мини-фильм, снятый в Оксфорде или Кембридже, промо одного из их бесчисленных колледжей, рекламирующее элитное образование для мальчиков. 

В одной сцене Чарльз сосредоточенно склонялся над пробиркой, в другой — ближе к концу — неустойчивым меняющимся голосом подростка рассказывал, как ему нравится учиться, но больше всего нравится химия и футбол. К титрам лепился странный аппендикс, записанный несколькими годами позже, — Чарльз, в рубашке и небрежно накинутой поверх альбе, вычищал школьнику помладше форменный блейзер на спине и плечах. 

Эрик почти ждал, что где-то появятся беспомощные, пушистые котята, которых Чарльз в корзине с подстеленным одеялком понесет в розовый, пирожно-кошачий рай. 

Логан, который теперь заходил, когда ему вздумается, выхватил из рук у Эрика пульт, махнул им в сторону телевизора и швырнул на диван. 

Следом за ним через комнату прошла женщина — Джейн Оркни, молодая медсестра, которая должна была по необходимости ухаживать за Эриком. Она приходила два раза в неделю, и Эрик, не без гордости считая себя очень стойким, улыбался, пока она беспорядочно тыкала иголкой капельницы в его руку, пытаясь попасть в вену, пока устанавливала катетер, а по предплечью тяжелыми толчками стекала темная, венозная кровь. 

Эрик влажно взглянул на Логана, наблюдая, как тот вытаскивает из пакета коробки с китайской лапшой, и рассмеялся, когда увидел, что под одной из коробок Логан припрятал термос с супом. 

— Хорошо себя чувствуете, сэр? — спросила сестра Оркни.

— Он в полном порядке, мисс, — тут же ответил ей Логан. 

Они остались одни — набитый анальгетиками до онемения языка Эрик и Логан, накручивающий лапшу на вилку. Эрик настолько потерял в весе, что Логан, если это было необходимо, мог с легкостью переносить его с дивана на кровать, но в хорошие дни Эрик ходил сам.

Логан больше не злился. Только два раза напомнил о старом разговоре, на что Эрик отреагировал демонстративным молчанием. 

В ясную сентябрьскую ночь Эрику резко стало хуже. У него пошла горлом кровь, и каждый раз, кашляя, он пачкал салфетки и белье алыми, скользкими от слюны мазками. Логан круглосуточно пасся у его постели как заботливая, покрытая щетиной матушка гусыня, и, почувствовав колющую, странную тошноту, Эрик толкнул его слабой рукой в бок. 

— Выйди. 

— Ты с ума сошел? Я думаю, мне лучше доставить тебя в больницу. 

— Логан, — Эрик посмотрел ему в глаза, — уходи.

И что-то на лице Эрика — рябь ли уходящего и просыпающегося сознания — подействовало. Логан поднялся, вложил ему в руку телефонную трубку, у двери обернулся в последний раз.

— Я буду сидеть внизу в машине.

Эрик кивнул.

Побежали минуты. 

Эрик со свистом вдыхал, и ему казалось, что воздух, не идя в легкие, остается где-то в горле.

Эрик слышал, что в такие моменты принято вспоминать оставшуюся позади жизнь. Счастливые минуты, пролетающую перед внутренним взором пленку киноленты, но Эрик, как ни старался, не видел перед собой ничего, связанного с кино. 

Вместо этого ему стало страшно; он пожалел, что отказался от химиотерапии, что не признался Чарльзу и не принудил его вернуться в Кинкардин, не расстроил его карьеру, обрекая на пожизненные воспоминания о домике и лежащем в нем теле.

Чарльзу, по крайней мере, останется о нем только хорошая память.

Эрик знал, что прошедшим вечером Чарльз вместе со своим другом — высоким белобрысым австралийцем — открыли международный фестиваль. Сейчас они, наверное, развесив смокинги по спинкам стульев, еще допивают на фуршете последнее выдыхающееся вино. 

Чарльз должен был знать, что Эрик передумал. Эрик приподнял телефон — тяжелый, как камень, и нажал на кнопку адресной книги. Буквы плыли в ореоле оранжеватой подсветки — он не понимал ни слова. 

Эрик нажал на первый попавшийся номер и долго слушал длинные гудки.

По другому номеру включились голосовые сообщения: здравствуйте, вы дозвонились в дом Джека и Анны Лойман. Оставьте ваше сообщение после сигнала.

По третьему ответил возмущенный заспанный голос.

Говорила Рейвен.

— Эрик, это ты? Ты пьян? У тебя проблемы? Ты знаешь, что сейчас два часа ночи?

— Послушай, — хватая ртом воздух, попросил Эрик. — Это важно. Передай Чарльзу, что я...

— Что?

— Скажи Чарльзу — мне очень жаль. Так и скажи — слово в слово. Мне очень жаль и я был неправ. Передай ему — я люблю его. Передашь? 

— К чему это все? — Рейвен, кажется, услышала его астматическую одышку. — У тебя там все в порядке?

Эрик отложил телефон на одеяло экраном вниз. Внутри него зудела мешанина из образов, которую постепенно накрывала беззвездная, бесцветная слабость.

Эрик закрыл глаза.

А потом была просто чернота, как будто отец выключил наконец старый, мигающий цветными помехами телевизор.

*** 

Хотя Чарльз мог вернуться домой в свою маленькую, но удобную квартирку на Грэйт-Перси-стрит, он предпочел остаться в Ройал, где всем участникам торжества сняли по номеру. Банкет закончился под утро. Чарльз, не слишком набравшийся, чтобы не суметь вызвать такси, все-таки выбрал более короткий путь до кровати. Помахав Бену Теплицки и группке приглашенных, обменивающихся последними радушными репликами, Чарльз поднялся к себе.

Поздним утром он встал, помылся и заказал кофе в номер. Нашел в сумке свежую смену одежды, неаккуратно затолкал вчерашний костюм в чехол. Домой Чарльз прибыл уже после полудня. 

В телефоне его ждало семь пропущенных от Эрика, сделанные в три, три тридцать пять, четыре ноль три и так далее с интервалом в тридцать минут; помимо этого — несколько звонков с неизвестного номера. 

Они с Эриком не разговаривали как следует уже неделю. Подготовка к Medieval Contemporain съедала время с рассвета до полуночи, и единственный раз, когда Чарльз сумел вырваться пораньше и позвонил в Кинкардин, ответил Логан. 

— Он уже спит. 

— В восемь вечера? — Чарльз хмыкнул. — А ты, позволь спросить, что там делаешь? 

— Мы выпили. Эрик отрубился на диване. А я смотрел, как Селтик надирали задницу Эйрдрионианс. 

— Передай ему привет, как проснется. 

— Окей, Чак. Доброй ночи. 

— Пока. 

Сейчас, смотря на длинную бегущую строчку пропущенных звонков, Чарльз ощутил внезапный приступ пухнущей, как дрожжи, мигрени. Не надо было пить кофе или, наоборот, выпить больше. 

После второго гудка трубку сняли. Снова Логан — голос, подернутый хрипотой бессонницы. 

— Что случилось? — торопливо спросил Чарльз. — Кому-то плохо? 

— Приезжай. Чак, приезжай прямо сейчас.

Чарльзу показалось, что повторяется старый, забытый за десять лет жизни кошмар. 

— Что-то с Эриком?

— ...да.

— Он болен? 

— Он был болен, Чак. 

Чарльз сел на не разобранную с прошлого вечера постель.

— О боже, — сказал он. — О боже. 

*** 

— Так, значит, Селтик? — спросил Чарльз вечером того же дня, стоя в гостиной их тихого, сумрачно-застывшего дома. — Так, значит, он выпил и уснул, да? Выпил, мать твою, и уснул? 

Логан издал едва различимый горловой звук, полагая, видимо, что молчаливое принятие сможет вернуть в их разговор болезненное подобие равновесия.

— Как ты мог не сказать мне? Как. ты. мог. 

Чарльз, покачиваясь, пьяным кругом обошел Логана и кучу незнакомой, казавшейся ему чужой мебели и вещей. 

— Ты, — смотря снизу вверх, он ткнул в его грудь пальцем. — Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал? 

— Я понимаю, Чак. Я сделал это ради него. Он не хотел, чтобы ты жил жизнью, которую не выбирал для себя. Чтобы ты жил, зная, как мало отделяло тебя от того, чего ты хотел. Чтобы ты отказался от себя ради него.

— А каково мне жить теперь, а, Логан? Понимая, что человек, с которым я прожил десять лет и которому отдал все свои чувства, не доверял мне настолько, что поверил, будто он мне менее важен, чем... все это смердящее маркетинговой мертвечиной, вымершее, как динозавр, ремесло? 

Губы Чарльза задрожали. Мимические мышцы его лица секундно сократились, будто к ним подвели маленькие, точечно действующие заряды тока. 

— Каково это, Логан, а? Может быть, _ты_ объяснишь, как жить, когда тебя прикормили, позвали к себе, пустили в свою кровать — _временно_ , но ты еще этого не знаешь — и дали отставку? Может быть, ты меня научишь?! 

— Прости, Чак, но мы дружили двадцать пять лет, и я сделал то, что он попросил. 

Чарльз схватил Логана за ворот рубашки. В их ставшим секундно общем личном пространстве — небритые лица, нечесаные волосы, немытые тела — они устало буравили друг друга взглядом. 

Чарльз первым отошел в сторону. 

Он уехал, не дожидаясь похоронной церемонии. Через открытую дверь в спальню боковое зрение зацепило многослойный, светящийся белизной ком из одежды и простыней. Чарльз не стал подходить ближе, не стал выискивать в хлопке и льне органические остатки человека, который позаботился о том, чтобы Чарльз провалился в двоящуюся реальность ушедшей юности. 

Ясно, как наяву, Чарльз воссоздал в памяти материнское лицо. Призрак в неподвижном воздухе Хейвена, белый шелк оттеняет волосы цвета воронова крыла, вата поддерживает округлость щек. На скамьях манекенами застыли фигуры в дешевых синтетических костюмах — Бет, Маргарет, Нэнси, Родерик, Дрю. Родня, знакомые, черные, белые и мулаты; цветные пятна блузок и шейных платков. Постмодернистская блевотина неизвестного луизианского гения — Христос, изображенный в виде двух пятен, держит в поднятой руке-щупальце рожок с мороженым. 

Чарльз ненавидел их всех. Спустя столько времени — труп матери стал прахом в земле свободы — Чарльз ненавидел так, как никогда раньше. Ни когда мальчишки во главе с Дрю гнали его по усыпанным буеракам задворкам; ни когда прижали к забору на заброшенной ферме, стянули до колен джинсы, и, держа головой в кишащей жуками земле, молотили по нему беспорядочными, резиново-кроссовочными ударами, и Джек — здоровый имбецил со слюной в уголках рта — впечатал подкованную металлом подошву доктора Мартенса между его ягодиц. 

Ни когда в доме Сиванов — прижимая к ссадинам на лице полотенце — Чарльз увидел Дрю. Улыбаясь, Дрю смотрел на него из кухни, рука тетушки Бет лежала на его плече. 

Как цветок из ужасной сказки, перед Чарльзом раскрылись другие воспоминания. Скупые повествования Шерон о детстве, намеки, которые Чарльз не захотел понимать. _Мне, бывало, попадало от сестер проводом, дорогой. Но это были просто необдуманные детские шутки._

_Я узнала, каково это — промерзнуть в субтропиках до костей, когда однажды оказалась заперта на всю ночь в подсобке, где хранилось оборудование._

_— А что сказали твои родители?_

_— Они об этом так и не узнали, мой дорогой._

И застывший в пятидесятых, затерянный в глуши Хейвен показался ему намного ближе враз ставшего чужим, влажного Кинкардина. Чарльз должен был навестить Шерон — и прояснить пару важных вещей, — поэтому из Эдинбурга, не заезжая ни в Глазго, ни в Лондон, отправился сразу в Нью-Йорк.

*** 

Он заселился в Борджиа — отель на отшибе Нового Орлеана, не большой, но и не маленький, на случай, если понадобится не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Взял в прокате синий потертый форд фиеста, выглядящий, словно он сошел одним из первых с конвейера семидесятых. 

Намотав несколько кругов на развязках — где мозг туповато и неспешно переключался на проекцию правостороннего движения, — Чарльз выехал из города и понесся по раскаленной от жары автостраде. Вокруг простирались поля риса, пшеницы и сорго — копьями возносились вверх стебли и острые, сияющие остья колосков. 

Чарльз покрутил ручку радиоприемника, ища, чем бы забить тишину.

_Дороги, приведите меня туда,_  
где мой дом.  
Западная Вирджиния, моя горная мама,  
приведите меня к ней домой... 

В контексте ситуации это звучало так пошло, что Чарльз не выдержал и рассмеялся. Опустив боковое стекло, он смешал душный воздух с кондиционированной прохладой салона. Мили оставались позади. 

Он проезжал рисовые поля с подсохшими, позеленевшими сетками для ловли речных раков, зелено-бурое буйство полнящихся водой трав, напоминающие ему о Гуанахуато скопления кактусов. Тут и там возникали сочные сосновые перелески.

Въезд в Хейвен ознаменовала лаконичная вывеска. Дорога ничем не отличалась от пригородов Батон-Руж, который Чарльз проехал по шестьдесят первому шоссе. Пролетев через затихшие полуденные перекрестки, он еще издалека заметил ферму Сиванов — выстриженный участок газона перед домом, заросшие сорняком и пустоцветом лужайки, оградой колышется лес сахарного тростника. 

Ферма была заброшена. Или нет — в тени пристроек стояли пикап и небольшой трейлер. Под окнами кухни — на вытоптанном пятачке — валялся скомканный плед, две облысевшие куклы и обруч. 

Чарльз сбросил скорость и медленно повел машину по периметру. Не увидев никого снаружи, развернулся и припарковался на соседней улице — от фермы его отделял ряд других, покинутых на рабочее время жилищ. 

Он вышел. Проверил шнурки ботинок, проверил, плотно ли застегнут ремень. Именно этот ремень он вдевал накануне, трясясь, как припадочный, и не попадая в шлевки; звонил, одной рукой набирая номер, в справочную службу Хитроу, надеясь, что удастся перехватить билет на ближайший рейс. Теперь все, что случилось _до_ , ушло в альтернативное измерение. Это какой-то иной Чарльз жил в Англии, ездил на гастроли, пил чай в аэропорту и с вежливой отрешенностью флиртовал с готовым дать ему такую возможность персоналом.

По дорожкам между заборами, по тропам, пролегающим через сахарный тростник, он подошел к фермерскому дому. По этим же потаенным ходам любили ходить годы назад его ровесники; по ним же, рискуя расшибить себе голову, он несся, удирая от хейвеновских мальчишек. Кто-то проторял эти лабиринты и сегодня — следы подошв, оборванные стебли были тому лучшим свидетелем.

Без стука Чарльз вошел в дом. Дверь здесь никогда не закрывалась — выцветшие обои и тот же, что и в его детстве, ламинат привели его в паркую, пахнущую маслом и табаком кухню. 

Спиной к нему за кухонным столом сидел человек. Второй — краснолицый, как речной рак, стоял, вяло прислонившись к холодильнику, и хлебал пиво из запотевшей банки. Он повернул голову в профиль, и Чарльз сразу — не без некоторого удивления — узнал в нем кузена Дрю. Дрю вымахал до шести футов и отрастил слой добротного американского жирка на животе; желтая фланелевая рубашка обтягивала выпрыгивающие из штанов бока. Дрю стал настоящим боровом, но Чарльз, варясь в странном, таблеточном оцепенении, обнаружил, что больше не питает к нему страха.

Мужчина за столом запрокинул голову — вверх взметнулось донышко перевернутой жестянки — шумно глотнул и заговорил. Не слыша слов, Чарльз отметил знакомую обрывистую текучесть речи. Человек, находящийся с Дрю, был священником из Церкви Всех Святых. Элайджа Макмарни, который читал поминальную службу по его матери, Макмарни, который схватил Чарльза-мальчика за ухо и отвел к машине тетушки Бет, а Бет, усадив его на заднее сидение, отвезла домой под улюлюканье учеников воскресной школы. _«Мы еще не закончили с тобой, молодой человек»_ , — хлестко, глухо разрезает воздух деревянная лопатка.

Чарльз громко кашлянул и вошел в кухню.

Дрю обернулся — его одутловатое лицо не выразило никаких новых эмоций.

— Привет. Ты что тут забыл?

— Полагаю, ты меня еще помнишь, — произнес Чарльз. 

Дрю услышал его акцент и расхохотался. Он хохотал так, что на его глазах выступили слезы, а мокрая от конденсата банка выскочила из пальцев.

— Так это ты, — он состряпал старомодный поклон, — братишка. Смотри, Эл, кто к нам пожаловал. А я все думал: где ты, как поживаешь? 

— Очень лестно, спасибо.

Чарльз складывал буквы в слова со сноровкой глухого. Губы онемели и шевелились словно без его участия.

— Вот это ты сюрприз нам устроил, — продолжил Дрю. — Сказать по правде, я по тебе смертельно скучал. Когда твоя матушка отбросила копыта, мы и не говорили-то почти. Ты вечно был нелюдимым, как будто тебе в детстве на пол уронили. Чарли. 

Чарльз почувствовал, как у него внутри закипает и исходит паром котел с неплотно прилегающей, прыгающей от каждого пыха крышкой. Дрю и в детстве всегда начинал с малого; не останавливаясь, он затрагивал самые больные и унизительные темы, доводил Чарльза до кататонических рыданий и покидал поле боя, убегая к мамочке под крыло. 

— Очень удобно получилось — святой отец тоже здесь. Отпустит тебе грехи, Чарли, если хорошенько его попросишь. Вас же там учат замаливать грехи, верно? На коленях в исповедальне. Что скажешь, Эл, не побрезгуешь отсосом от десятидолларовой шлюхи? 

И Макмарни — тот самый Макмарни, стоявший над _ее_ телом в золотом и черном — исказил нижнюю часть лица в высохшей, морщинистой улыбке. Мышцы верхней части были недвижимы — должно быть, святой отец за последний десяток лет успел перенести инсульт. Когда он повернулся всем корпусом, Чарльз увидел, что его движения скованы последствиями апоплексического удара. 

— Прости, боюсь у меня нет настроения никому сегодня отсасывать. Надеюсь, не слишком вас разочаровал, преподобный. 

— У-тю-тю, — Дрю подошел ближе, — не слишком ли ты борзеешь, щенок? Тебя тут держали только потому, что тебя таскала с собой твоя придурочная мамаша, которую, поверь мне, тоже никто не ждал. 

Дрю в притворно ласковом жесте положил ладонь Чарльзу на плечо. Чарльз не сдвинулся с места — большая, не очень чистая пятерня с острыми ногтями находилась опасно близко от его сонной артерии. 

— Оставь, — сказал он. 

— Какие мы стали серьезные, — Дрю изгалялся дальше, — помнится, ты был совсем не таким смелым, когда тебе прилетело по твоим пидорским яйцам от Джей Ти и ты размазывал сопли в каморке для швабр. Тебя теперь не защитит твоя мамаша, Чарли, хотя эта сучка никогда особо и не торопилась приглядывать за своим щенком. 

Чарльз опустил взгляд в пол. Бешенство билось в нем барабанной дробью, жгло так, что высветило под веками сияющие белые полукруги. Кончики его пальцев подергивались в ритм с шумом в висках. 

— А знаешь что, Чарли, знаешь что, — Дрю наклонился ближе, и его дыхание оросило воздух алкогольными испарениями, ароматом съеденного жаркого и слюной. — Это ведь мы ее убили. Задушили подушкой шлюху, думающую, что сможет спрятаться от Бога и правосудия на ваших засраных островах. Но правосудие, — он засмеялся, — нашло ее. От него не убежишь. Мы исполнили волю Божью — я, Родди и моя мать. Я держал за ноги, Родди закрывал рот, а Бет, моя смелая матушка, исполнила главную работу. 

Боковое зрение Чарльза схватило характерную выпуклую форму под желтой фланелью. За поясом джинсов Дрю хранил пистолет. Чарльз усилием воли отвел глаза. 

Ладонь прожигала отметину на его плече.

— Убийство человека, — медленно сказал Чарльз, — вы называете исполнением божественной воли. Поразительно, но где-то — о, должно быть, в Священном Писании, — убийство считается смертным грехом. 

Тут в их беседу вклинился тихий, срывающийся на концах фраз голос. 

— Каждый трактует Библию так, как ему вольно, — с умиротворением проповедника начал Макмарни, — а мы, в свою очередь, трактуем Ее так, как кажется верным нам. Пока женщины предаются блуду до брака, мужчины возлежат с мужчинами, живут в безбожии и отказываются от помилования свыше — на землю никогда не снизойти божественной благодати. Во все времена были люди, готовые пойти против предрассудков и стать чистильщиками авгиевых конюшен. Вот только сейчас, Чарльз, так просто планету не вычистишь. Нам должно начинать с малого — что мы сделали — и кто ты такой, чтобы нас судить?

— Мне помнится, перед смертью Шерон перевела на ваш счет все деньги. Это тоже было сделано в божественных целях?

— Деньги были потрачены на благое дело. Мы отремонтировали ферму и дом. 

— А минет, я так понимаю, считается пожертвованием на храм?

— Закрой пасть, — Дрю перестал улыбаться.

— Где остальные? 

— Родерик умер, да упокоится он с миром, — голосом заправского рыночного деляги тут же ввернул Макмарни. — Мир праху его, пусть земля ему будет пухом. Инфаркт. 

— Нэн давно съехала, Маргарет с дочкой у нее в гостях, а матушка лежит на втором этаже с мигренью. Как видишь, мы с тобой тут почти одни. 

И в том, как было сказано «одни» звучала первобытная недвусмысленная угроза. В ней ясно слышалось, что из дома выйдет только одна сторона, и этой стороной никогда не стать Чарльзу.

Поэтому, желая создать себе хотя бы небольшое преимущество, Чарльз первым ударил Дрю кулаком под дых.

*** 

Солнечные блики бегали по холодильнику, через открытое окно ветер заигрывал с трепещущей шторой. 

Чарльз, словно наблюдая забытый сон, подернутый дымкой дрожащего сепия-тона, смотрел на разыгрывающуюся сцену, как зритель в зале кукольного театра. За столом без движения сидит кукла в черном, на полу рядом — комок из месящих друг друга, подчиняющихся обезумевшему кукловоду существ.

Чарльз помнил, как Дрю обрушил его ударом на пол, как бил по почкам и по груди, спрессовывая, казалось, кости с мышцами в истекающий кровью фарш, как схватил со столешницы зажигалку и дунул ему в лицо снопом огненных искр. Наступив Чарльзу на ладонь, он давил пальцы каблуком, и Чарльз с детским изумлением увидел, как по ободранному покрытию течет его собственная алая кровь. 

Дрю наклонился к нему — все ближе была кренящаяся во все стороны струйка синеватого огонька. И в этот момент — последняя, всепоглощающая капля чарльзовой жизни — Чарльз протянул здоровую руку и выхватил у Дрю из-за пазухи небольшой, начищенный до блеска глок. Не глядя, Чарльз нажал на стержень предохранителя. Дрю, на секунду застывший от шока, пришел в себя. Он отскочил, и его нога взмыла, чтобы нанести конечный удар, и тогда Чарльз выпростал мертвую, лежащую искореженным весом ладонь и отодвинул затвор. В руке — от предплечья до подушечек пальцев — лопнул сгусток боли, но Чарльз все же вскинул пистолет и нажал на курок. 

Над ним раздался сдавленный вой. Нога коснулась его лица подошвой и исчезла. Все стихло. Чарльз поднялся на ноги, не выпуская пистолета. Дрю корчился на полу, рот разверзался в беззвучном крике. Чарльз не слышал — в его ушах гудел однородный высокочастотный гул. 

Выстрелом в упор Чарльз попал Дрю в живот, поэтому можно было не опасаться, что, если, конечно, не вмешается Воля Божья, тот чудесным образом исцелится и нападет. Чарльз обратил внимание к святому отцу.

Макмарни с трудом разогнул полупаралитическое тело. Он лихорадочно шарил в углу в поисках своей трости. Чарльз схватил ее первым, размахнулся и свалил Макмарни с ног. 

— Дрю, малыш, что у вас тут? — сонно спросили из коридора. — Я слышала выстрел.

В дверном проеме показалась постаревшая, седая и непричесанная Бетти Сиван. Ко лбу она прижимала мокрый съезжающий компресс.

Увидев кухню — упавшие стулья, заляпанный красным пол — и катающегося в агонии сына — она приоткрыла рот буквой «о». Не дожидаясь, пока она закричит или кинется просить о помощи, Чарльз выбросил трость, передернул затвор и, не целясь, выстрелил ей в лицо. 

Она рухнула ровно в дверях.

Макмарни что-то шептал Чарльзу с пола. 

— Ты... — сказал он, — ...такой же, как твоя мать. Ненормальный, как она. Это гены. Наследственность... черная кровь. 

Макмарни почти не мог пошевелиться. Чарльз втащил тело Бет в кухню, держа за ноги, чтобы багровый поток и рисово рыхлый мозг не запачкали ему одежду, и уложил ее рядом с Дрю. Закрыл ставни, запер окно изнутри. Забрал зажигалку, вышел из кухни и, закрыв дверь, подпер ее антикварным комодом. 

В пристройке, соединенной с домом, так же, как и десять лет назад, стояли канистры с бензином. Не торопясь, Чарльз обошел вокруг дома и полил стены и переплеты окон, как заботливый огородник поливает тщедушные саженцы. Не обделил и веранду; зашел внутрь — из кухни слышались стоны — и опустошил остатки канистры на ламинат, устроив там маленькое озерцо.

Дом вспыхнул, как коробка от пиццы. Пламя взмыло вверх. Охватывая окрашенную в голубой вагонку, оно ползло все выше и выше. Трещало высушенное солнцем дерево.

Интересно, как много времени пройдет, пока кто-нибудь заметит огонь и вызовет пожарных? Наверняка достаточно для того, чтобы последствия стали необратимыми. Чарльз тщательно вытер с пистолета отпечатки пальцев и швырнул его в пылающую веранду. 

Тем же путем, что и пришел сюда — через сахарный тростник и задворки, — Чарльз вернулся к машине. От него несло бензином и уютным, походным запахом костра. Ребра и живот ныли, но не настолько, чтобы ограничивать подвижность. Самой бесполезной частью была поврежденная рука, но Чарльзу вполне хватит одной, чтобы доехать до Нового Орлеана. Там он переоденется, утилизирует старые вещи, придумает трогательную историю в госпитале и позаботится, чтобы ему наложили шины на сломанные пальцы. Автостопом доедет до Миссисипи, оттуда поездом — до Нью-Йорка, а в аэропорту Кеннеди сядет на самолет и вернется в старую добрую Англию. 

*** 

В Лондоне до него дозвонился адвокат. Эрик — как оказалось, уже пять лет назад — завещал Чарльзу дом, машину и свой (более чем скромный) счет. Дело с домом следовало уладить — и Чарльз, приостановив лондонские проекты, вернулся в Кинкардин. 

Чарльза ничто не тянуло ни в Шотландию, ни туда, где он был. Его ничто не ждало, ни к чему он не чувствовал душевной привязанности и ничто не было привязано к нему. Он болтался между вселенными, свободный от притяжения, и единственное, что ему казалось желанным, была ожидающая в мириадах потухших звезд черная дыра. 

Чарльз ехал по пригороду в получасе езды от химчистки Логана и пересекал пролесок, когда начался дождь. Он хлынул с такой мощью, будто и вправду разверзлись хляби небесные, омыл асфальт и застучал по лобовому стеклу. Чарльз съехал на обочину. Ему внезапно захотелось выйти, вдохнуть в себя потрясающую сырость напряженного воздуха и пройтись по тропинке — в надежде, что дождь очистит и его. 

Дыша полной грудью, Чарльз ступил в мокрые, вьющиеся, как волосы после душа, травы. За кустами — в куче опавших листьев — он увидел крупную темную массу. Мертвое животное. Лисица, олененок или бобер? Чарльз сократил расстояние. Это была собака — судя по вони полуразложившейся плоти, собака давно уже мертвая. Шерсть так слиплась, что нельзя было понять даже, какого она окраса. 

Чарльз поворошил листья веткой. Ливень хлестал по нему и лесу вокруг, волосы намокли и облепили голову, как шлем. 

На собачьем остове был надет ошейник; надпись, намертво выбитая на табличке в форме косточки, сохранилась. Чарльз протер ее пальцем и откинул прилипшую прядь со лба. 

Морган.

Собака принадлежала их соседям и ее звали Морган.

Эрик говорил, что Моргана знали еще его родители. 

Морган обожал Чарльза.

Чарльз вспомнил ее породу: лабрадор. Висящие уши, шерсть цвета молочного шоколада, умные карие глаза. 

Чарльз, рыдая, лежал на земле. Дождь промочил его насквозь. Как больно, как выворачивающе больно было вспоминать — так, что померкла боль телесная, вежливо отступив на задний план.

Чувства возвращались к нему. 

Они попрощались с Эриком на крыльце два с половиной месяца назад. Эрик стоял, опершись на стену, в домашних заношенных спортивных штанах, которые делали его неуловимо мягче. В них он превращался из грубого шахтерского парня в доброго, очень осторожного, привычно погруженного в себя чарльзового Эрика.

На шее намотан шарф, руки — в карманах, на лице — улыбка, показавшаяся тогда Чарльзу бесстрастной. 

— Ты ведь будешь в порядке, да? — спросил Чарльз, закидывая сумку на плечо. 

У калитки его ждало такси.

— Я буду в порядке, Чарльз. Следи за собой в Лондоне.

— Окей. 

Эрик потянулся и, судорожно вдохнув, клюнул воздух рядом с его щекой. 

— Прощай.

— Пока, Эрик.

Чарльз, наконец, справился с багажом и с улыбкой встретил таксиста, вышедшего, чтобы помочь поставить чемоданы в багажник. 

Эрик стоял и смотрел, как отъезжает машина. Чарльз послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

*** 

— Прости, ты так быстро сорвался с места, — Рейвен подала ему чай. — Никому ничего не сказал. Я даже и не знала, что ты был тут в тот день.

Чарльз сидел на диване, замотанный в одеяло. Промокшие куртка и рубашка сохли над обогревателем. 

— Его похоронили вчера. Очень жаль, но не смогли перенести — не знали, приедешь ли ты. Логан в это не верил. Он обо всем договаривался.

— Вы с Хэнком присутствовали?

— Да, и какие-то парни из их профсоюза. И женщины из еврейской общины. Никогда не думала, что он был дружен со столькими людьми.

— Вряд ли Эрик был с ними так уж дружен. 

— Вообще-то, я хотела тебе кое-что сказать, — Рейвен села напротив и сложила руки на коленях, — он передал мне. В ту ночь. 

— Что?

— Да, я еще тогда сначала ничего не поняла. Он ведь не афишировал... что болел. А тут позвонил — тяжело дышит, язык заплетается. Мне показалось, что он выпил на какой-нибудь их тусовке и хочет, чтобы я отвезла его домой.

Чарльз отставил чашку с чаем в сторону.

— Что он сказал?

— Он просил у тебя прощения. Сказал, что понял, что был не прав. И что любит тебя. 

Чарльз на минуту прикрыл глаза. 

— Спасибо. 

— Не за что, — Рейвен как будто спохватилась. — Чарльз, если тебе нужна какая-то помощь, мы будем очень рады помочь. Прости, что не подумала сразу, но я как раз сегодня думала о собаке — помнишь его, лабрадор с белой отметиной на груди? — и о том, что он уже третий месяц не приходит домой. Он, строго говоря, принадлежит Хэнку, но я с самого начала чувствовала, что он мой. 

— Мне очень жаль, — Чарльз вспомнил останки — мясо и клочья шерсти, обезображенная собачья морда. — Я... надеюсь, он вернется домой. Надеюсь, ему не приходится бродить по этому дождю. Может, его подобрали хорошие люди.

— Я очень надеюсь на это. Пусть даже не возвращают, если не хотят — я просто хочу знать, что с ним все в порядке. 

*** 

Ночью Чарльз лежал в их кровати и через распахнутое, незанавешенное окно видел звезды. Постельное белье было свежим, но пижаму — которую сейчас носил Чарльз — так никто и не постирал. 

Эрик ушел. Ушел в безветрие гаснущего неба, пропал, стал пылью над искрящимися городами. Когда Чарльз пересекает океаны, засыпая на сиденье авиалайнера, Эрик незримо сопутствует ему. В морях — когда Чарльз выходит на корму, чтобы поразмять затекшие ноги — Эрик брызгает ему в лицо солеными каплями. В путешествиях, в заполненных людьми залах, в партитурах — с желтых полустертых нотных станов — Эрик следит за ним и не дает ему упасть. 

Эрик — сверху, над Чарльзом, и вокруг. Но не под землей. Не в земле.


End file.
